


The Price for Love

by SinpaiCasanova



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Magic, Burns, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Dubious Consent, Egos, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartache, Knifeplay, Living without a heart/soul, M/M, Mutual Pining, Organ Theft, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Sorcerers, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: What would you do for love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnamonstache (cinnamon_grump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



> This fic is based around the one shot "Glitch Magic".

A pair of bright blue eyes slowly flutters open, the blurry rays of the sun making him groan as they filter in through the blinds of the bedroom window. It's still early, only half past six, but Marvin always liked to start his days a bit earlier than anyone else. He enjoyed the soothing silence of the early morning, sitting out on the back patio, sipping his tea and reading quietly. But that serenity only lasted about an hour or two. Once the others were up and moving the constant chaos and yelling began. Living with six other doubles of a very loud and rambunctious Irishman is a recipe for disaster, a fact that each of them knew all too well.

Marvin sighs as he throws the covers to the side, sitting up and shifting until his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. His silver hair was a curly mess of shoulder-length frizz, which Marvin often kept pulled back in a high bun. Most of the others had different shades of green hair, depending on when they came to exist in the real world. The only exception to this was Robbie, who was created with lilac tinted hair. Robbie was different in his own regard, but it sparked the need in Marvin to stand out amongst the others, growing out his hair and dying it silver.

No one really mentioned it, except for Anti, which was odd in its own way. The glitch made a point of avoiding the others if he could, with Robbie once again being the only exception. There wasn't much that Anti could say that he liked, but two things always came to mind. One being Robbie and the other was Marvin's hair.

The sorcerer pushed himself to stand once he had properly woken up, shuffling to his closet to pick out something to wear for the day. One thing he shared with Jameson was the mute's sense of style. Marvin often wore something a little dressier, with a button-down vest to tie his whole look together. He thought that a classier appearance would help the others take him a little more seriously, but that just wasn't the case.

Within a few moments, he was dressed and heading out towards the kitchen, enjoying the quiet around him as he fixed himself a cup of tea. His eyes shifted towards the couch, a slight frown pulling at his thin lips. Robbie was passed out on the couch once again, meaning that Anti never showed up to tuck him in last night. The boy had fallen asleep sitting up, probably waiting for Anti to get home, and the thought broke Marvin's heart.

With a sigh he set his mug down on the counter and moved towards the living room, gently shifting the boy around until he was lying down with his head resting against a pillow. He'd have words with Anti about this later, but for now, he'd just try to enjoy the quiet while it was still there. Marvin made his way towards the back patio, a mug of steaming hot herbal tea in one hand and a book in the other. The pool was still uncovered from last night, a few leaves floating on top of the shimmering blue water. The sun was shining, the birds chirping. It was so peaceful. Until it wasn't.

The chair he normally sits in is currently occupied, and the one person he wasn't expecting to see was lounging back with a cigarette smoldering between his pale fingers. Marvin cursed under his breath, forcing himself to calm down before he accidentally set fire to the grass again. Sometimes his abilities were a lot harder to control during periods of high emotional stress, and accidents like that tended to happen whether he meant for them to or not.

"Morning," Marvin muttered stiffly, forcing a smile when Anti glanced his way.

"Mornin', doll."

The glitch grinned, causing Marvin to almost choke on the air in his lungs. Anti is never this calm, or nice with anyone other than Robbie, and Marvin was taken aback by how relaxed he looked right now. His form was solid, no glitching or high pitched buzzing. Just quiet, calm, relaxed Anti. And since when did he refer to Marvin as "doll"? That was new.

Marvin hesitantly moved a little closer, taking a seat next to the glitch and setting his things down on top of the table to his right. He can't remember the last time he was this close to Anti, but it wasn't as nerve-wracking as he thought it would be. Besides the occasional drag from his cigarette, Anti made no effort to really move from his spot.

Marvin released a breath he didn't know he was holding, allowing himself to relax as he picked up his mug of tea and took a long sip. Anti's green gaze shifted momentarily, glancing at Marvin from the corner of his eyes. His aura was warmer than it usually is, but Marvin could still pick up notes of apprehension and anxiety in Anti's body language. It was like he was forcing himself to stay put, sitting so close to Marvin that their hands were almost touching.

"I-I'm surprised to see you out this early," Marvin nervously chirps, trying to break the awful sense of tension that was building up in between them. "Did you just get home? Robbie is sleeping out on the couch again, most likely waiting for you."

Anti shrugged, keeping his eyes fixed on anything but Marvin as the sorcerer spoke.

"You know, he really likes you, Anti. You should try and make more of an effort with him. He responds better to you than he does anyone else."

"I'm aware of my effect on Robbie." Anti murmured, his aura becoming a little more frigid and unstable. "He's not my responsibility, and yet I'm always held accountable for the shit he does. I'm not his goddamn parent, you know."

Marvin frowns, hearing that familiar icy chill in Anti's hoarse voice. It shouldn't surprise him that Anti is acting like he doesn't care about Robbie. Attachment and affection are seen as a weakness to him, so he pulls away whenever he finds himself becoming too invested. It's a sad reality, but it's one that Marvin hopes to change one day.

"You don't have to pretend around me, Anti. It's okay to care about someone other than yourself." Marvin retorted, immediately regretting his choice of wording. He meant for that to sound more sincere than it came off, but the damage was already done. Anti's calm demeanor vanished into thin air, replaced by the suffocating cold of bitterness and anger as he stood up from his seat. It usually didn't take much to set Anti off, but once it happened there was nothing that could be done to reverse it. The glitch was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Marvin alone with a sense of terrified confusion lingering in the pit of his stomach. He half expected for Anti to try and hurt him, but nothing like that ever happened. He's been acting odd, especially around Marvin, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Anti stayed out of sight for most of the day after his little confrontation with Marvin, but that was to be expected. The demon was a hell of a lot more sensitive than he'd ever lead on, and all of that hurt and pain he kept locked away inside of his head was draining him. He felt so exhausted and frail, but just like everyone else, he hid behind a version of himself that appeared to be strong and fearless. The glitch wouldn't go far and took solace in the fact that no one would even try to find him. He could be alone with his thoughts, silently drowning in these negative emotions that always seemed to be present. 

Anti would wait until the sunset to leave his room, glitching to the roof to smoke and gaze up at the stars. It was the only time that he truly felt calm when he could close his eyes and let his mind wander. The stars were especially bright tonight, and Anti sighed, blowing out the smoke in his lungs. The loud chaos inside the house was long forgotten, but Marvin remained stuck on his weary mind. Just like most nights, Marvin was the focal point of Anti's thoughts. The glitch couldn't decipher why the sorcerer was always there, looming over him like a spirit. Even when he had little to no contact with Marvin, he'd still be waiting for him behind his eyelids, beckoning for Anti to come closer.

His heart was twisted up with strange emotions he often couldn't recognize, or just refused to acknowledge. But it took his mind off of the constant pounding inside his head, letting him rest once he finally gave in and allowed himself to feel it in all of its intensity. Anti closed his eyes, smiling slightly when Marvin's face was the first image his mind conjured up. His silver hair hung in loose curls down to his shoulders, bright blue eyes shining with an emotion Anti didn't understand. Did it feel like compassion, only stronger, unconditional love maybe? He honestly couldn't tell. 

His soft voice wrapped around Anti's head, hushing his racing heart like a lullaby.

"Your catharsis is beautiful," he murmured, forcing a smile to form on Anti's pink lips. "I wish you'd let me see this side of you more often."

"I'd hardly describe the things that I do to be beautiful, you don't have to lie." He responded, eyes still closed. He could feel the warmth of another person settling beside him, smell that intoxicating aroma of wild daisies and some sort of masculine musk that made up Marvin's cologne. Anti breathed it in greedily, shifting his body weight towards the source of comforting heat. It's only when his head comes to rest on Marvin's shoulder that he realizes how real this moment is. His green eyes snapped open, body pulling away from Marvin like he'd been burnt. How fucking embarrassing, letting his emotions seep out like blood from an open wound. Marvin frowned, hand coming up to play with the loose curls of silver that framed his slender face.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Can't you just leave me be?" Anti snapped, his cheeks flaring up as embarrassment wrapped around him like a thick blanket.

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean to come off sounding so condescending this morning."

"That's never stopped you before, Marvin," Anti retorted, fighting off those thoughts that told him to slide closer to the sorcerer. "You've never apologized for being an asshole before, so why now? Did Henrik put you up to this?"

"No," Marvin answered, frowning as he played with his hair. "I felt terrible that I'd ruined your morning, and I wanted to make it up to you if you'll let me."

Anti was silent for a moment, the battle against his mind waging with an intensity that could match the fire he felt in his veins whenever Marvin was near him. The warmth of the sorcerer's hand rested against Anti's, gently squeezing his fingers in a way that had the demon's heart skipping beats. Marvin's gaze drifted to Anti's eyes, wide with stunned surprise. The touch felt foreign, but oh so good.

"Anti, please-"

"I don't want your fucking half-assed apology! Why can't you people just leave me alone?!" Anti growled, ripping his hand away from Marvin's when the feeling became too much for him to handle. His eyes were engulfed in a bright green flame that made Marvin reel back in fear. "You and those other hypocrites can fuck off for all I care!"

Anti was too busy spewing lies to see the look of pure terror that gleamed in Marvin's eyes, and once he actually did notice how fucking terrified Marvin was of him it was too late to do anything to fix it. All the while his frantic and twisted mind was begging him to take it back, to say what he actually meant.

How I wish I could touch you, breathe you, feel you, be just like you...

"Just fucking leave! I don't need your pity!"

Please don't go. I need you...

Without another word Marvin took off, scrambling to his feet and dashing towards the ladder he used to access the roof. He was gone in a flash, leaving Anti alone once again with a head full of agony and his heart filled with regret. Marvin shouldn't have such an effect on him, yet he does for reasons unknown to either of them. Anti buried his face into his hands, screaming out in frustration to try and diffuse the heated anger that flooded his bloodstream. He still wasn't able to control his gifts when he was emotionally compromised, meaning that he could easily hurt or even kill someone when he was like this. He wanted to explain himself to Marvin and beg for his forgiveness, but that would be a mistake. Anti was a monster, the person they all looked at like he was the devil incarnate. He's often blamed for when shit goes wrong, even when he had nothing to do with it. He didn't deserve their forgiveness.

The demon waited until his anger had diffused a bit, ending up standing outside of Marvin's bedroom. The door was closed, and Anti had to fight himself to turn away. He wanted to see him, talk to him and hope that this mess would blow over in the morning. But he knew that it wouldn't. His attention was soon drawn to the slow sound of shambling footsteps, the sleeve of his shirt tugging down with a slight effort from the boy with lilac tinted hair. Anti sighed, glancing down to see Robbie's hopeful smile. He'd almost forgotten about him, too caught up in his feelings for Marvin to really notice that it was half past midnight. Like always, Robbie had waited for him, and Anti couldn't help but smile. Robbie was the only one that seemed to enjoy his company, but how long would that last? Anti was a shit person to rely on for care, but Robbie always looked at him like he was his hero. The glitch knelt down, green eyes meeting the milky white of Robbie's vacant stare.

"I'm sorry, little man. You deserve better than this..better than me," he murmured, watching Robbie's smile melt into a frown. Anti's gaze trailed towards Marvin's door, his voice cracking a bit.

"You all do."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little past three in the morning when Marvin heard a soft knock on his door. The sorcerer hadn't slept a wink, far too worried about Anti's outburst on the roof to actually let himself relax. The demon has attacked a few of them in the past, so it's not an unjustified concern for Marvin to have. Anti is a dangerous eldritch abomination, walking around in a humanoid suit to appear as if he's harmless. He's everything that's wrong and unholy in this world, birthed from Jack's own fears. But that was only what the other's saw on the outside. On the inside, he was troubled and sensitive, with the soul of a poet but cursed with the inability to express himself with simple words. Marvin had every right to be concerned, but the mind is often toxic, spinning something innocent into pure malevolence.

Marvin slid out of his bed, slowly and warily walking towards his door. He could see the shadow of someone's feet under the door, creeping into his bedroom with the light cast from the hallway.

"Who is it?" Marvin asked, unsure what he was really expecting to hear in return. It could be any of them, but the timing suggested that it was someone he didn't want to see. No one else should be awake at this ungodly hour but Anti.

Marvin pursed his lips, nothing but silence answering his question. The shadow under his door quickly pulled back, fleeing like it was afraid of him. Marvin pulled open the door, greeted only by the lights in the empty hallway. Peering out he could see a blur of dark green and black, quickly heading towards the living room. Marvin's stomach dropped when he recognized who it was, fearing the worst. Anti's last attack was sort of similar to this situation, nearly stabbing Chase to death in his room after a heated argument that took place earlier in the day.

Anti had never once tried to actually harm him, but Marvin wasn't exactly thinking rationally. The demon had been acting strange around him, and Marvin wanted answers. Now.

The sorcerer grabbed his wand, racing down the hallway after the glitch. Anti was just stepping foot onto the back patio when Marvin caught up to him, aiming his wand at the back of Anti's head like it was a loaded gun. And technically, it was.

"Stop!" Marvin shouted, surely waking half of the house up as well. "Take one more step and I'll reduce you to a pile of fucking ash."

Anti froze, turning his head to the side to glance at his attacker. For a moment Marvin could have sworn that he saw something sad flash in Anti's green eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"That's quite the threat, Marvin. Are you sure that you can go through with it?" The glitch growled, clearly angry that Marvin was digging his wand into the back of his head.

"If I have to, I will."

Anti was grinding his teeth, slowly turning himself around to face Marvin. He knew that it would be a mistake to try and talk to him, to deliver some sort of an apology. He had been fighting with himself for nearly two hours, convinced that if he attempted to explain his actions from earlier that it would only blow up in his face. He had this entire monologue prepared inside his head, but as soon as he heard Marvin's voice on the other side of the door he panicked. The reality wasn't very far from the situation he fabricated inside his mind. Marvin had this look of pure terror reflecting in those gorgeous baby blues that Anti loved so much, his body language screaming that he was afraid of Anti. The sight made his heart twist, but the emotion that came out was laced with anger.

"Don't lie to yourself. You don't have it in you, do you, Marvin?" Anti hissed, taking a step forward as Marvin took a step back. "You're all so quick to condemn me to death, yet none of you have the fucking balls to actually do it."

Marvin was silent, his heart crawling into his throat. His hands were shaking, his mind racing. The incantation he needed to use to defend himself was on the tip of his tongue, and yet he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm always the fucking one to be blamed when shit goes wrong! Do you think I like being this way, consumed with emotions I don't want?! You all look at me like I'm the fucking devil!"

Anti was practically screaming out his frustration, backing Marvin into the nearest wall as the others began to emerge from their bedrooms. He just wanted to talk, to be next to Marvin and soak in that comforting aura he always possessed. But Anti was a monster, unworthy of something so human. At least that's the way his mind was twisting it. Marvin didn't want to talk. He didn't want anything to do with someone as unstable and flawed as Anti. And who could really blame him? Anti hated himself for what he was.

At this point, the living room was surrounded by people, half asleep with an alarmed expression on their faces. Marvin wasn't able to take his eyes off of Anti, his back now firmly pressed against the living room wall. He vaguely registered the sound of Henrik's voice, telling Anti to calm down before someone was seriously injured. But Anti wasn't listening. He was barely in control of himself, body glitching erratically, surrounded by loud static that hurt Marvin's ears. It was all a huge misunderstanding, but no one knew that but the demon himself. To everyone else it just looked like he had singled out Marvin, strictly to hurt him. Anti didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Marvin, but at this point, it was too late to do anything to stop his outburst.

"What do you want with me?" Marvin shakily asked, catching Anti's look of realization before it was masked by his anger. "I've noticed the looks, Anti. Don't think that I haven't picked up on how fucking weird you've been acting lately. What's your plan, huh?! What do you want from me?!"

Anti could literally feel his own heart snap in two, seeing the look in Marvin's eyes. He never intended to cause for alarm, but even the simplest things that he does have a negative consequence for him. Marvin's wand was aimed at Anti's head, fully prepared to end his miserable existence if he had to. But he wasn't prepared for the explosion of static-filled rage, wrapping around the tip of Marvin's wand as he spoke the words he forbid himself to ever utter unless he absolutely had to. A burst of lavender tinted light beamed from Marvin's wand, but Anti's aura sent it right back at him. A loud explosion of heat and light filled the room, Marvin's body taking most of the impact as his wand was completely destroyed. A wave of aftershock rippled across the living room, knocking the others off of their feet and sending them harshly to the floor. The only one left standing was Anti, staring down wordlessly at Marvin's unconscious body.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A high pitched ringing sounded in his ears, and for a moment time stood still. Marvin tried to look around, dazed and confused. He could hear the distant shouting, feel the heat that surrounded his skin. His back was slumped against the living room wall, head hanging to the side as he fell over onto the floor. It almost felt like a dream, as if he were merely watching things around him unfold as a blurry shape knelt down beside him. Cold arms wrapped around his limp body, a hoarse voice crying out with unimaginable pain. It sounded a lot like Anti, but Marvin couldn't be sure. His mind was slowly catching up, shoving him back into his broken body with the speed of a bolt of lightning.  

And then the pain hit him at full force, burning his face like acid. His broken scream was reduced to a pitiful wheeze, but it carried the same level of agony. Marvin's blurry vision kept coming in and out of focus, dull shades of green and black flashing in front of his face as his body tried to shut itself down. He could barely move, but the room he was lying in was somehow changing. He could now see the stars in the night sky, the flashing red and blue lights that lit up the darkness. The cool air that kissed his skin took some of the bite away from his burns, but the pain was still enough to drag him under.

Time simply didn't exist right now. There was only pain and noise, aggravating his overstimulated nervous system.

"What have I done?" The familiar voice asked, but Marvin never heard a reply to their quiet question. The noise faded into silence, and soon his spotty vision was covered in darkness. Time passed slowly, and Marvin remained in a place that left him feeling surprisingly content. His consciousness came and went, giving him little snippets of what was going on around him. The mechanical beeping next to his right ear reminded him of a heartbeat, and it was almost as comforting as the voice ringing in his left.

"Marvin, can you hear me?" A soft voice echoed, and Marvin quietly groaned, slightly stirring from the sound infiltrating his forced slumber. He could feel himself returning to the present, the voice drawing him out of his own head like poison from a wound. With each passing second he could feel his body waking up, taking in every new sensation there was to be had. The silver-haired man licked his dry lips, unsure of what had actually happened or why he felt like he'd been beaten with a baseball bat. His memory was a little foggy, missing a few crucial pieces of the puzzle. His head felt like lead, resting heavily against the scratchy pillow he was lying on. And since when did his bed feel so damn flimsy? This was his bed, right?

"Marvin, I need you to come back to us now. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The voice spoke again, this time accompanied by the sterile smell of disinfectant and generic laundry detergent. It was the scent that usually filled a hospital, and Marvin felt his pulse quicken at what that discovery implied. He wasn't home in his bed, waking gently from some bazaar dream. He was in the hospital. But why? Marvin softly squeezed the hand that cupped his own, hearing Henrik sigh with relief.

"Good. Very Good, Marvin." Henrik praised, squeezing his hand a bit before pulling away.

The sorcerer's eyes tried to open upon hearing the familiar accented voice of his German friend, but he was unsettled when he found himself unable to do so. There was an uncomfortable pressure against his eyes, preventing them from opening. It was itchy and rough against his tender skin, still warm and irritated like he'd been burned in a fire. Marvin frowned, silently searching for Henrik as he lifted up his hands to touch his face. To his surprise, his fingertips lightly brushed against some sort of damp fabric, possibly gauze bandages? The scent of stale copper hit his nose, and at that moment Marvin knew that he'd been injured quite severely.

"Henrik, where am I? W-why can't I see anything?" Marvin asked, and Henrik could hear the raw panic in his raspy voice. 

"You're in the hospital, my dear boy. Just try and relax. The bandages are there to protect your sensitive skin from infection, but unfortunately, we had to cover your eyes as well. You're lucky that they didn't sustain any permanent damage," The doctor explained, "You gave us quite a scare. We almost lost you."

"W-what?" Marvin breathed, trying to sit up. His hands were frantically clawing at the bandages around his head, desperate to see something, anything. "What do you mean?! What the fuck happened to me?!"

Henrik was quick to grab Marvin's wrists, pulling them away from his damaged faced with some surprising resistance from the other man.

"Hush, boy," Henrik soothed, holding Marvin's hands comfortingly, making sure to avoid the tubes and wires that stuck out of his skin. "I figured that you'd have some difficulty with memory recall. The blast that nearly killed you left a bit of bruising on your brain, as well as a few burns to your hands and face. But your prognosis looks good, and you should be home within a few days."

"Blast? What blast? What are you-," Marvin began, losing the ability to speak for a moment as a flash of lavender tinted light lit up behind his closed eyes. That light only came from one incantation. One he swore he'd never use unless he had to. He was trying to hurt someone, but their face was still a bit blurry inside his broken memory.

"The others are okay, but Robbie is a bit shaken up. He hasn't spoken a word to anyone in almost a week. And it doesn't help that Anti is gone as well, although I'm sure that his absence is probably for the best considering what happened." Henrik continued, not paying any mind to the question Marvin had just asked. But that little statement helped his fractured mind to fill in the blanks, so to speak. Marvin's lips parted in a quiet gasp, trying to process what Henrik said. Has he been out for almost a week? No wonder he felt so confused. Marvin could now see little flashes of memory firing behind his eyes, and he wanted to cry at how scared he felt in this moment. Anti almost killed him, and he didn't even know why. By some miracle, he survived his own killing curse, but the memories of that night will forever be left on his skin for all to see. Despite his best efforts, he wasn't skilled enough to protect himself against an entity like Anti, and that bothered him more than anything.

"Where is he?" Marvin asked, choking on his own restrained sob. But Henrik's reply only made that lump in his throat thicker, telling him a truth he didn't want to hear.

"We don't know."

 


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes are closed, but the image of what he had done to Marvin was burned into the back of his mind. The guilt is almost crushing him from the inside, suffocating in all of its intensity. He can't repress the memory, and anger does nothing to dilute the raw sorrow that's coursing through his veins. He feels the need to cry, but Anti has never once allowed himself to become that weak. He's grieving, and that state of being leaves him vulnerable and frightened. Anti's desperate, slowly drowning in his own emotions. Some of which he doesn't understand. And they all revolve around Marvin.

The demon hasn't really spoken to anyone since that night, except for Dark, who took him in after he showed up unannounced to the home he shared with Wilford. The two eldritch abominations were on neutral ground with each other, despite the many times they've fucked and fought in some pointless battle for superiority. Those days were over as far as they were concerned, and with Dark's attention solely on Wilford, Anti decided to move on as well. The problem with loving a human like Marvin is simply that. He's a human. Anti is used to how cold and detached Dark was, and the feelings he harbored for the demon were only skin deep. They were satisfied with sex and violence against each other, so long as it was entertaining. And one day it just simply wasn't anymore. Dark had grown bored and shifted his affections toward a being that even he couldn't identify. Wilford was quirky and strange, birthed from some alternate reality beyond the stars that didn't yet have a name. So naturally, he captured Dark's attention quite easily. Anti didn't mind, and in fact, he kind of liked the strange entity known as Wilford. There weren't many people that Anti would consider as his friends, but Dark and Wilford were somehow among them.

So it didn't really surprise him when Dark suddenly appeared inside his room, frowning deeply at the demon slumped over in the corner. His red and blue aura was calmly pulsing, but Anti could still detect the hint of annoyance embedded within his humanoid shell.

"So, do you just plan on rotting away in isolation, sulking over this human like a lovesick puppy?" Dark quipped, sighing in irritation when Anti didn't respond.

"Pathetic, Anti. I expected more from the likes of you."

"I can't go back. You didn't see what I did to him.." Anti quietly replied, completely ignoring Dark's snarky little comment. He didn't want or need someone to coddle him, and Dark certainly wasn't going to be the one to lick his wounds for him. In his mind, Anti needed to take action. But all the demon wanted to do was wallow in self-pity and sorrow. 

"And? If you've wronged this boy, it's your duty to own up to your actions and face his judgment. Running never solved anything, Anti." Dark solemnly spoke, and Anti wanted to slap him for making it sound so damn easy. Anti was complicated, and so was this entire situation. He didn't want to see Marvin in that state, and knowing him, he'd end up making things worse once his emotions emerged once again.

"It's not that simple, Dark."

"Oh, and why not?"Dark rose his eyebrow, clasping his hands together behind his back. Neither of these two has ever talked about love, and they damn sure haven't experienced it before. Wilford was unique, but eventually, he'd end up like every other sexual partner that Dark had. That's just the way that it was. Dark didn't understand emotions like love or empathy, so to him, the solution was pretty cut and dry. Face Marvin and accept whatever fate he was given. But Anti wanted more. He craved Marvin like the nicotine from a cigarette, and eventually, that need would consume him until there was nothing left of Anti but a pile of dry bones. He couldn't understand why Marvin was able to puppet him so well, using those emotions against Anti without ever realizing that he was doing it in the first place.

"I-I.." Anti began, searching his heart to try and find the words to say, even if he didn't understand them. "He makes me feel things I shouldn't be capable of feeling at all. I'm bound, but I don't know how to break free from my own God damn head. I'm sick all the fucking time, and I feel like I want to fade into the shadows when he looks at me with such..fear. I need him, but he's forever out of my reach."

Dark hums, taking a moment to process the information that Anti just spewed out before his feet. If he wanted to possess this human and found himself unable to do so, then perhaps he needed some assistance?

"I want you to go and see someone. He's an old acquaintance of mine, but I believe he would be able to help you possess your little human, for the right price of course."

"Who?" Anti asked, and Dark smirked triumphantly when he saw that he had Anti's complete trust. He wouldn't go out of his way to harm Anti, but he wouldn't be terribly bothered if he never heard from the glitch again. Being indifferent tends to do that.

"His name is Phantom, and he's from the demonic realm." Said Dark, looking quite bored as he examined his nails.

"A demon? How do you even know he'll be able to give me what I want, Dark?"

"Simply because I do, Darling. Do you trust me?" Dark asked, his smile showing far too many teeth, like some ancient predator that wanted to swallow him whole. Anti should know better than to trust Dark, but at this point what did he have to lose? 

"Yes. I trust you." Anti declared, and Dark's smile grew even wider if that was even possible. His heart ached with the knowledge that he very clearly could have killed Marvin, and if it wasn't for Schneep he would have succeeded.

"Very well then. He'll be expecting your visit." Dark murmured, turning to leave the guest room when he caught the sound of Wilford opening up the front door.

"Oh, and Anti?" Dark began, stopping just outside of the bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Be sure to read the fine print. The price for love is quite steep." He said, crimson eyes flashing with something Anti couldn't decipher. He didn't care what Phantom asked for. He'd do anything to have Marvin's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

The flimsy bed dips under the weight of another's body, extending a hand out to steady Marvin, helping him to his feet. He's a bit shaky, high on morphine to take the edge off of his wounds, even though he insisted that he'd be fine without it. Henrik wasn't taking any chances though, and in a way, he was almost acting motherly towards the injured sorcerer. He hasn't left Marvin's side since the incident occurred, and that was over a week ago. It's crazy to think that he'd come so close to death, just to bounce back with only a few lasting effects. The scarring on his hands is minimal, but he knows that this face will be another story entirely. 

"Are you alright to walk?" Henrik questions, noticing how Marvin is swaying unsteadily as he stands to his feet. The silver-haired man nods, feels his stomach twist with nausea from the medication. This was exactly why he didn't want any narcotics for the pain, but Henrik insisted and he caved under the pressure, just like he always does. 

Henrik wrapped his arm around the small of Marvin's back, holding him close as he guided him towards the bathroom for the third time this morning. It was embarrassing to have someone like Henrik see him at such a vulnerable time in his life, but he appreciated the good doctor's level of commitment. 

Henrik helped him walk towards the chair he placed in the bathroom, gently easing Marvin down until he was seated.

"Hold still while I remove your bandages," Henrik instructed, and Marvin complied, feeling sick to his stomach for a completely different reason now. Did he really want to see what Anti had done to his face? Part of him did, and part of him didn't. His morbid sense of curiosity ultimately won over the crippling feeling of fear that rushed through his veins, and Marvin closed his eyes as Henrik slipped a small pair of scissors underneath the dirty bandages. He could hear his pulse drumming inside his ears as Henrik pulled the fabric away from his tender flesh. The cool air of the hospital hit his skin, and Marvin swallowed thickly as the light illuminated the darkness he'd grown accustomed to for the past week.

"Open your eyes, Marvin." Henrik softly murmured, tossing the bandages into the trash can. The sorcerer could hear the dull footsteps of another to his right, along with the distinct shambling of Robbie's walk. Now was a terrible time for visitors, and Henrik seemed to understand that as Marvin heard him step away to speak to whoever was with Robbie. The door to the bathroom quietly closed, separating Marvin from the others as he worked up the courage to open his eyes. He was terrified of how he would look, thinking that the burns had permanently disfigured him in some gruesome way. Marvin was different enough. He didn't need something else to label him as a freak.

Marvin sighed, cracking open his eyelids slowly. The bright fluorescent lights of the bathroom caused him to groan with discomfort, rapidly blinking away the sensitivity as he allowed his eyes to adjust. To his utter horror, Henrik had placed him directly in front of the mirror, and Marvin was now forced to gaze upon his face for the first time since the incident occurred. His throat constricted, heart skipping erratically in his chest. He was undeniably disfigured, but by some miracle, the burns were reserved to his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were the same shade of sapphire that he was created with, and despite the slight scarring on his upper lip and right eyebrow, he didn't appear to be all that different than he previously was. 

Marvin lowered his gaze to his arms, taking in the spider webbing of scars that decorated his hands. Anti had effectively changed Marvin, on the inside as well as on the outside. He should feel nothing but bitter hatred for Anti, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't blame the demon for what happened. Marvin was the one that showed aggression first. It's only natural for Anti to want to defend himself. The fact that Marvin didn't know why Anti came to see him that night still weighs heavily on his mind, filling him with guilt and self-hatred. Anti was fleeing when Marvin confronted him, and Anti never runs from a fight. Ever. Had he made a mistake?

Marvin's attention snapped towards the bathroom door, the sound of a knock pulling him back into the moment. Henrik slipped inside, leaving the door cracked open a bit. Marvin could see Chase sitting next to Robbie on the bed, holding something white and shiny in his hands.

"Well, what do you think?" Henrik asked, knowing exactly what Marvin would say in return. His expression was so broken, conflicted about how he should react to his new appearance.

"I expected the damage to be severe, and I know that I should be grateful that it's not, but I still feel devastated. I'm a freak, Henrik. I mean, just look at me.." He murmured, the salt from his tears burning the scarred skin of his cheeks. Henrik sighed, leaning against the sink as he tried to find the right words to say. This situation is delicate and must be treated as such.

"It's normal to feel that way, Marvin, especially after dealing with something so traumatic. It will take some time for you to properly deal with your new normal, as well as the situation that caused it," He gently said, stepping forward to tuck a few strands of silver curls behind Marvin's pointed ear. "You're not a freak, and you certainly are not selfish or ungrateful for mourning. This is a big change, and you're handling it the best that you can." 

Marvin forced himself to smile, thankful that Henrik hadn't condemned him for expressing such vain thoughts. He was still alive, and for that, he should be grateful. At least in his mind, he thought so. Henrik peered out into the adjoining room, momentarily locking his hopeful gaze with Chase. The man was nervously fidgeting on the bed, asking a question that only Henrik could hear. The doctor glanced down at Marvin, shifting his eyes back to Chase as he nodded.

"Marvin, myself and the others had something made for you. Perhaps it could help you feel a little more secure." Henrik said, motioning for Chase to bring him the item in question. Chase quickly moved towards the bathroom, unsure if he should say anything to Marvin, who was quietly sobbing. He bit his lip, kneeling down beside Marvin as he placed the porcelain mask into the sorcerer's hands. To some, it could be seen as insulting, but Marvin didn't see it that way. His scars made him feel disgusting, like some freak show out on display for all to see.  But this mask could hide all of that insecurity like it wasn't even there. The white mask was shaped like the face of a cat, with green ears and decorative markings that reminded Marvin of his earlier years, when magic was just card tricks and sleight of hand illusions. He was surprised at how much comfort this mask brought him, feeling himself choke back a sob when he placed the cool porcelain against his face. Chase helped him tie the ribbon, securing the mask in place as he spoke.

"This is a Bast mask, goddess of protection. She'll keep you safe, even if it's just from yourself."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Anti swallowed nervously as he stood in front of the mirror, green eyes shifting to Dark's shadowy form as he loomed over the glitch's shoulder. He couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension from his bones, and Anti wondered if this was the emotion he often felt around Marvin. His stomach churned with anxiety, and that familiar sickness settled into the pit of his stomach. Often times, Anti would feel this exact sensation when Marvin was near him. At first, he thought that he was actually ill with some sort of virus, but as the months dragged on and the sensation grew, he knew that something else was affecting him. It didn't actually occur to Anti that Marvin was the cause of his strange affliction until the dreams began.

"Are you ready to proceed, Darling?" Dark quarried, strong hands pressing into Anti's shoulders from behind.

"No. But what choice do I really have?" 

Dark grunted, obviously showing his discomfort from Anti's desperation. He was used to feeling anger and lust from the disturbed glitch, but all of this sappy shit was beginning to bleed into Dark, and the demon was not thrilled about it at all. Emotions are for lesser beings than him, and Dark just wanted to get this over with so Anti could leave. One more affectionate gesture from Dark and Wilford would start to suspect something and take advantage of it. Or at least in his mind, he thought so.

"Come on then, I haven't got all day," Dark grumbled, rolling his eyes when Anti made no effort to move forward. The glitch glared at his so-called friend, returning his gaze towards the mirror as he placed his hands on either side of the smooth surface. The reflective glass began to ripple and warp, distorting the world in the background until darkness was the only thing remaining. Anti pushed himself forward, his teeth chattering from the blast of icy cold that passed through his body. He always hated this form of interdimensional travel, but Dark insisted that this way was quicker. There's really no point in arguing with a being like Dark. He's skilled with his mouth in more ways than one, and Anti hated how he could convince him to pretty much do whatever it was that he wanted with a simple wag of his tongue. 

Their entire physical relationship consisted of sex, fighting, and manipulation. So naturally, moving on to someone as soft as Marvin was a bit of a challenge for Anti. Not to say that it was Dark's fault, or really anyone's fault for that matter, but Anti wasn't made to be soft like a human. Still, it didn't stop him from ultimately becoming that way towards another person. Perhaps Marvin just brings out the good in him.

Once the two eldritch abominations had effectively stepped foot into the demonic realm, the heavy feeling of dread was almost enough to cause Anti to turn back. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. For Marvin.

The pitch black sky was streaked with deep shades of plum and indigo, speckled with stars that brightly shone down on the hellish landscape. Despite the rumors, Hell wasn't all fire and brimstone like some are lead to believe. Most of the demonic realm was built to look like a city, with tall buildings and neon lights, but there was the biblical interpretation of Hell in the deeper levels. Of course, that was the where all of the lost and misguided souls were kept, but on the surface, Hell could easily pass for a place like New York City.

"This way," Dark called, already strolling down the sidewalk towards a building laced with bright red lights. "It's best to not keep him waiting. Phantom is many things, but patient isn't among them."

Anti huffed, suppressing the feeling of dread as he caught up to Dark just outside of the building. The demon hesitated, hand resting on the doorknob as his crimson eyes drifted to meet the green of Anti's gaze. He appeared to be just as apprehensive about this little meeting as Anti was, and the look in his eyes wasn't helping the glitch to steady his nerves at all.

"Are you positive that this is what you want to do, Anti? Once you walk through those doors, there's no turning back. Phantom either makes you a deal, or he takes what he wants with nothing given in return. This is your last chance to reconsider." 

Perhaps Anti's infectious empathy was indeed affecting Dark in subtle ways, as was evident from his final warning to reconsider meeting with Phantom. Most of the time he couldn't give a rat's ass if someone ended up hurt or dead from something that he suggested, but apparently, this time was different. Anti pursed his lips, deciding not to look too deeply into Dark's sudden conviction. His attention was solely on Marvin, as the image of the sorcerer danced across his mind. Anti has never wanted anyone or anything as much as he needs Marvin, and the thought of never having the opportunity to prove his devotion to the human was enough to pull a resounding "Yes." from his suddenly dry throat.

The declaration had startled Dark just as much as it had Anti, and with a final nod of his head, Dark pulled open the double doors and ushered Anti inside. The raven-haired demon remained outside of the building, unable to enter Phantom's domain despite the rising need to accompany his companion. Dark was actually fearful for someone else, and the emotion resonated with him on such a deep level that he felt his heart stutter.

"Remember to read the fine print," Dark murmured, resisting the urge to touch Anti in a comforting way. "Good luck." He said, turning away from the glitch without another word and disappearing from sight. The heavy wooden doors harshly closed before him, and Anti could honestly say that he's never felt such fear course through him before. 

"Come closer, my dear. Let me have a good look at you." A smooth voice crooned in his ear, even though Anti knew that he was alone in the corridor. The glitch slowly tuned, wincing as his eyes adjusted to the bright red light filtering out into the long hallway. His heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out all other sounds from the environment around him. His feet began to move, but it wasn't because he willed them to do so. Anti could feel the pull from the light, guiding him closer to the room at the end of the hall despite his resistance.

"That's it, pet. I'm not going to harm you."

The voice was smooth, laced with a false sense of security and compassion, much like Dark. He could tell that Phantom was gifted with words, and that disturbed him more than anything. But there was no turning back now. Phantom would have what he wanted from Anti no matter what transpired here tonight. He could only hope that Phantom would hold up his end of the deal and give him Marvin in return.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The bright red lights dragged Anti forward until he was standing in the doorway of some sort of bazaar office. Surprisingly enough, the room was empty, but Anti couldn't deny the cold feeling of a malevolent presence that radiated from this place. His eyes scanned the shelves lined with trinkets, strangely drawn to them despite the prickling fear running down his spine. Anti took a tentative step forward, eyes landing on a mason jar sitting on the bottom shelf. The glitch narrowed his eyes, gazing into the jar that was filled with lilac tinted mist. His ears could vaguely pick up a hauntingly beautiful melody, muffled slightly by the thick glass of the enchanted jar.

He believes the tune to be familiar, but for the life of him he can't figure out where he had heard such a lovely sound before now. Anti felt compelled to open the jar, desperate to listen to the song in all of its brilliance. But just before his fingers were able to touch the mysterious object, a smooth voice startled him away from it.

"Careful now, Pet. The song of a siren is quite dangerous."

Anti spun around, suddenly coming face to face with the entity he'd been dreading since Dark first suggested this little solution to him. To his utter shock, Phantom didn't appear to be malevolent at all. He was actually quite handsome, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes, pale skin and perfectly arched eyebrows. His attire was classy, dressed in a deep red dress shirt and black slacks, his look tied together with a lavish cane and a black button-down vest. It was intimidating, but for all the wrong reasons. Phantom was gorgeous, but the man has a siren's voice captured in a jar. That's not exactly something you can obtain by good looks alone.

"You're Phantom, aren't you?" Anti asked, and Phantom huffed out a short laugh before nodding his head.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Darling. I've been looking forward to finally meeting you." Phantom grinned, extending his hand out for Anti to shake. He seems cordial, reverent even, but it would be a mistake to underestimate him. Anti keeps his guard up, remembering the fear he noticed in Dark's eyes as he stepped forward and shook the demon's hand. 

"Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss." Phantom said, gesturing to the plush chair seated across from his desk. Anti sits opposite of the demon, the large mahogany desk separating the two a comfortable distance. Phantom leans back in his chair, watching Anti's gaze travel around the room warily. Besides the enchanted jar, Phantom has a few noteworthy trinkets that catch Anti's wandering eye. The shelf above the siren's voice contains a few rows worth of bottles, engraved with a name and stuffed with what looks like a scroll of some type. Just above them are a collection of the most beautiful crystal balls that Anti had ever seen, and each one emits a colored glow that moves around inside of the clear crystal, almost like the light was a living thing trapped inside. It's unclear what these things represent, and Anti only seems to be more confused when he noticed the name Marvin engraved on one of the bottles. 

"They're contracts," Phantom mutters, responding to Anti's unspoken question with a grin. "It's sort of an archaic method of filing, but every now and again I like to take a moment to just look at them." 

Anti pursed his lip, beginning to regret ever stepping foot inside of this place. Nothing good can come from this, but a combination of his own stubbornness and some otherworldly force kept his ass seated on that chair, unable to move until he'd been released by whatever dark magic Phantom was using against him.

"Now, I'd be lying if I said that this arrangement between us was going to be a pleasant or an easy experience," The raven-haired demon began, his finger lightly stroking the crystal gem atop his cane. " But then again, you already know that, don't you?"

Anti swallowed nervously, feeling the icy burn from Phantom's intense gaze creep up the back of his neck. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to do this. Anti wasn't actually afraid of much, but the way Phantom's eyes threatened to devour the glitch scared the ever-living shit out of him.

"What are you going to take from me?"

The question was simple enough, but it carried a thick weight with it as it left Anti's mouth. Phantom could take whatever he wanted from him and Anti knew it. Of course, his response did little to calm Anti's frayed nerves.

"My, you just get straight to the point, hm?" The demon purred, and the sound of pleasure in his voice sent a wave of goosebumps across the pale flesh of Anti's arms. He didn't like the way that Phantom was looking at him just now, like some ancient beast with too many teeth, itching to take a bite out of him. "That depends entirely on you, Pet. What exactly are you asking for?"

"I-I.." Anti began, suddenly finding it difficult to move his heavy tongue to form the words of his request. What did he want from Phantom? He never actually asked himself that question, and now that it was time for him to express his needs, he couldn't. Phantom clicked his tongue, rising from his seat. In one fluid motion, he was looming over Anti's shoulder, his cane directly in front of the glitch's face. It was hard to concentrate on anything besides the cold body pressed against the back of his chair or the breath ghosting against the side of his scarred neck. But once he began to speak, Anti found himself completely invested in that shiny little ball of crystal resting atop his cane.

"See, and dream. Tell me your deepest desires, Anti." Phantom crooned, his smooth voice flowing directly into Anti's pointed ear. His green eyes here hooded, hazy with a vision he could clearly see playing out inside of the gem. This dream was insanely private, stored in the back of Anti's mind like an old VHS tape he just couldn't throw out. It held too many emotions and far too many unanswered questions for him to even try and forget about it. And despite the private nature of this dream; this fantasy, it was flashing in front of his eyes, there for Phantom to see as well.

Anti couldn't stop the little noise that escaped his throat, watching and feeling as Marvin's warm hands came to rest against his cheeks, holding him there as he leaned forward to capture Anti's lips in a kiss. He couldn't even tell that Phantom was still there, looking on with a slightly surprised expression as the vision told him all that he needed to know. The only thing that was real to him at this moment was the soft warmth of Marvin's lips molding against his own. It was just a kiss, but the emotion behind the action is what made Anti's heart begin to pound in his ears. The glitch's throat constricted, confused by the wet warmth that was now freely flowing down his cheeks. Was he crying? When did that happen?

Phantom smirked, his smug bravado rolling off of him in thick waves as he dangled this fantasy in front of Anti's face like a cruel master taunts a starving dog. He knew exactly what and who Anti was desperately after, and now he could use that knowledge to con him out of something he didn't even know he had.

"How interesting," Phantom murmured, pulling his cane away from Anti's gaze, taking the vision with it. Anti was quick to snap out of his stupor, gasping as he tried to collect himself. Pale hands rubbed away those unwanted tears from his face, very aware that his eyes were puffy and red from sobbing that hard. Even now, he can still feel Marvin's lips caressing his, spilling out all of that overwhelming compassion, letting Anti happily drown in it.

Phantom was seated before Anti even knew that he'd moved out from behind him, snapping his fingers to produce a familiar looking scroll atop his desk.

"I'm surprised that my little kitten was able to bewitch a being like you without ever using his gifts, but who am I to deny such a noble request?" Phantom chuckled, and Anti was having a hard time understanding what the hell he was talking about. Everything sounded muffled in his ears like all he could hear was his own frantic heartbeat. That is until Phantom leaned forward, placing a quill in Anti's trembling hand.

"Just sign and he's yours. It's as simple as that."

Anti's arm moved on its own volition, hastily scribbling his name across the X on the bottom line of the scroll. He didn't read the contract. Didn't recall Dark's words of warning. His heart and his body were one, working together at the prospect of attaining that forbidden dream, and leaving his mind sitting on the sidelines. If Anti had been of clear mind and sound soul, he would have taken the proper precautions. But he wasn't. And he didn't.

Phantom grinned like the Cheshire cat, snapping his fingers to place the now sealed contract on the shelf, right next to the one bearing Marvin's name. Anti didn't have time to react before Phantom was standing behind him again, leaning down as his hands held the confused glitch still. Anti's head was forced back, his green eyes widening as Phantom twisted himself around, suddenly sealing his mouth over the top of Anti's. It was a kiss. That he was sure of. But it felt wrong. Anti tried to pull back, panicking when he couldn't. The demon's tongue swiped across his pursed lips, and Anti felt his mouth opening slightly against his will. The glitch yelped against Phantom's lips, feeling the prick of sharp teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Blood trickled from the wound, coating their tongues as Phantom groaned in the back of his throat. He pulled away, breaking the kiss that left Anti feeling frightened and confused. It wasn't until he saw Phantom smear the blood he collected from Anti's mouth across the top of the gem on his cane that it clicked inside his head. 

Blood magic. Fucking hell. 

The glitch wanted to say something, but his swollen lips wouldn't move. His attention was completely fixed on the red light that was now dancing inside of the gem, sealing the deal he never really made.

 


	9. Chapter 9

He doesn't remember leaving the building, or the trip back through the mirror. His head is far too foggy to process what had just happened, let alone any new information from the environment around him. He's vaguely aware that someone is next to him, sitting on the bed he's currently lying on. They're asking him questions, something about Phantom or why he has this vacant look in his dull green eyes. His lips are moving, a blur of grey mixed into a bright aura of red and blue, but his voice is far too muffled to properly hear. But in the blink of an eye, it all comes crashing down on him. 

"Are you listening to me, Anti? This is a serious matter and you're acting like a child." Dark scoffs, shooting him a glare that just screamed disappointment.

"What do you want me to say, Dark? I fucked up. I've already said that much."

"I don't want your pathetic self-pity, boy! I specifically told you to read the damn contract, but as always, you failed to listen." Dark spat. He was clearly upset with Anti, but the glitch couldn't understand why it mattered so much to him. Dark only cares about himself. That fact has not changed in all of the time that Anti has known him. So why was he getting so bent out of shape about this?

"Why do you care? This doesn't even affect you."

"Like hell it doesn't! You have no idea what Phantom is capable of, and the fact that you didn't even see what he required in exchange for your worthless little human is-"

"Say something like that again, and I'll carve your throat open," Anti growled, suddenly much more alive than he seemed to be just moments before. His hand was already gripping the handle of his knife tightly, arm extended with the point of the blade slightly cutting into the meat of Dark's throat. Dark remained calm though, his expression deadpan with a touch of boredom. 

"Go ahead. We both know that I can't die, Anti. You would only succeed in ruining my best suit."

Dark's eyes were fixed on Anti's, silently challenging him to make a move. They've gone down that road dozens of times before, and each time they did only resulted in more violence or sex that left them spent for days afterward. It wasn't a place that either wanted to revisit with the other, especially with Wilford still in the damn house. Anti would have a bullet or two with his name on it if he even thought about touching Dark in a sexual way. Not like that was even an option at this point though. Marvin was the focal point for Anti now. Not Dark.

Anti sneered, retracting his arm and pulling the knife back towards the bed. It was pointless to fight with someone like Dark and Anti knew it. He just felt such a rush of anger from that bastard's words, speaking about Marvin as if he meant nothing. It was a knee-jerk reaction to resort to such brash tactics, especially with Marvin's honor on the line like that. Thinking back on it now it seems a bit excessive, but he couldn't help himself. Dark rolled his eyes, the cut on his neck healing in just a few seconds. His baritone voice was much calmer when next he spoke, sounding less like an angry parent and more like a friend. Probably to manipulate an answer out of Anti.

"What do you remember about your visit? He must have said something to allude to his demands."

Anti pursed his lips, pulling his legs back up towards his chest as he settled down against the mattress. Phantom had said a lot of things, but none of which revealed the contents of the contract. He made references to someone he referred to as his "kitten", saying how he would have to pay them a visit to remind them who they belonged to. But Anti never caught a name to go with whomever he was talking about. It all seemed like unnecessary information to him, but for some reason, it stood out, like that bottle with the name Marvin engraved on it. But it couldn't have been _his_ Marvin. That just wasn't a possibility in his mind. Marvin was much too wise to let someone like Phantom puppet him. Or at least Anti thought so.

"All he said was 'sign and he's yours'. I didn't hear him say what he wanted in return. I signed, and then he kissed me. That's it." Anti responded almost robotically, just waiting for Dark to sigh and become upset with him once again. But the eldritch abomination stiffened on the bed, and Anti could see the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end like he'd been kissed by static.

"He what?" Dark quietly said, sounding either frightened or shocked by what Anti had just told him.

"He kissed me. Bit my damn lip too, the bastard. Must have been for some kind of magic. I don't really know."

Dark's next response made the blood in Anti's veins freeze, and that familiar feeling of panic began to slowly squeeze his heart until he was sure that it would burst inside his chest.

"Where is Marvin now? Did Phantom say anything about meeting with someone, maybe referring to them by a pet name or something ambiguous to keep their identity concealed?"

"H-how did you know that?"

Dark pursed his lips, and the look he gave Anti was filled with fear, but not for himself. It was all for Anti.

"Are you feeling anything different, Anti? Anything at all?"

This series of questioning was beginning to make him overly anxious, and by this point, he knew that whatever answer Dark was leaning towards was not good by any means. Anti thought about it, trying to find even the slightest irregularity in his body.

"N-no, I feel anxious but-"

"I meant towards him! Think about him and tell me what you feel."

So Anti did. His mind conjured up the image from before, the one that Phantom had used to con him out of whatever it was that he wanted from Anti. He expected that same feeling of fluttering in his stomach, or perhaps sorrow and longing. But what he actually received was pain. A searing fire deep in his chest, burning his heart from the inside out. Anti cried out, clutching his chest and digging his claws into the meat of his fleshy form. Those lips felt like acid on his skin, melting him down to the bone with each soft touch his mind conjured up. 

"Dark?! W-what's happening?!" Anti groaned with agony, barely registering the cold of Dark's hands ripping open his shirt. His mind was desperate to rid itself of the foul image, pushing Marvin away like he was made of poison. Dark's eyes widened, gazing down at Anti's chest to find a red X carved across his heart. Or the area his heart should be located. Anti couldn't feel his pulse anymore. And once the pain faded from his mind, so did the emotions that Marvin brought with him. There was only pain and sorrow, filling the hole in his chest where his heart used to be.


	10. Chapter 10

It was surprisingly quiet for a Friday evening, and it seemed like most of the boys that occupied the large house were either out or already asleep. Henrik had gone back to work once Marvin's injuries were fairly healed over; with the help of an elixir or two, and everything seemed to be fairly back to normal. Except that it wasn't. Not by a long shot. Marvin had horrible nightmares about burning in a fire, often keeping him awake when everyone else was fast asleep. He never divulged any of this to the others, except for Henrik, who suggested a bit of chamomile tea before bed to settle his nerves. 

That worked for a little while, taking a bit of the sting from the nightmares, but it still felt wrong whenever he tried to sleep. It was almost like he couldn't like his heart was missing someone or something and he wouldn't be able to move on until he had it. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was, and anything that came close to giving him comfort just wasn't enough. Marvin felt restless, on edge, like he was waiting for something terrible to happen. Jackie told him that it might be PTSD from the incident, or maybe he was just afraid that Anti would come back to finish him off. It's surprising how intuitive the superhero could be, picking out little changes in Marvin's behavior like that. But it had him thinking. Maybe it was Anti's absence that was causing him so much strife.

Of course, he wasn't sure of the context for these feeling, whether positive or negative, but the more he thought about it, the more it just made sense. Anti has been gone for a few weeks now, and while the others seemed to move on just fine, Marvin was having trouble doing so. He knew that he should be angry and upset with the glitch for scarring him and turning him into this shell of a man, but he just couldn't. There was a reason for Anti's visit that night, a cause for how odd he'd been acting, and it probably wasn't as terrible as Marvin first thought that it was.

The sorcerer lazily stirred his hot cup of tea, using a bit of magic to move the spoon without ever touching it with his fingers. He just wanted to let himself think about this. Just digest every tiny detail to try and figure this out. But it seemed that a peaceful night filled with hot tea and deep thoughts wasn't in the cards for him tonight. He could already feel a slight tug on his body, a cold buzzing that lit up his skin with tingling pinpricks, biting into his back as he rested against the couch. Marvin swallowed thickly, setting his tea down on the coffee table as he prepared for what was about to happen.

Marvin drew in a deep breath, letting his eyes slip shut as that pull against him intensified. It's been quite some time since his master has called him back to the demonic realm, but it doesn't make it any easier for him when he finally does. 

Within seconds the pressure around his body strengthened to an unbearable level, tugging him back through the invisible tear in the wall between dimensions. Marvin grit his teeth, feeling the air flowing around him turn frigid and stale. The strong scent of incense and smoke invaded his nose, and before long his back was firmly pressed against the plush cushion of an office chair like he'd been sitting there all along. The journey only lasts about a second or two, but they always leave him feeling nauseous and disoriented by the time it's over. Marvin keeps his eyes closed, hands resting on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. His stomach was twisted up with sickness, attempting to crawl up the sorcerer's throat to relieve itself. But Marvin swallowed it back down, forcing his body to relax before he ended up having a heart attack from the stress.

His blue eyes cracked open, slowly taking in the environment around him. His master wasn't in his line of sight at the moment, and Marvin figured that he must be in the next room, just beyond the curtain that closed off the entrance to the living area. The sorcerer took the silence as a moment to collect himself, glancing around at the shelves filled with trophies and trinkets alike. His blue eyes landed on the enchanted jar, remembering how proud Phantom was that he'd managed to kill a siren and capture its voice. He didn't have the pleasure of knowing who the siren was, but perhaps that was for the best. Those that end up getting too close to him have strangely disappeared, never to be seen again.

Marvin lets his gaze travel up towards an object on the top shelf. One he's never seen before. It was a clear, glass box shaped like a valentine heart. The inside was stained crimson like it had been painted with someone's blood. And there, still beating and contained within the box, was a heart. A human heart, by the look of it. Marvin felt his chest tighten, watching as it fluttered to a slow and lazy cadence. Whoever ended up trapped inside of that box was still alive, suffering because they foolishly trusted the wrong man. 

Marvin stood from his chair, slowly stepping forward to examine the odd trophy a little better. Maybe it was just a morbid fascination, but he felt a powerful tug on his bones, drawing him towards it. And the closer he stepped, the faster the heart began to beat. His own heart was matching the rapid drumming, perfectly in sync with this person he never got the privileged to meet. A deep sorrow pooled inside of his chest, and Marvin felt such empathy for this stranger. His hand extended, fingers brushing against the warm glass of the box. And at that moment he felt such a strong connection to them. But the moment was gone as quickly as it came.

A sharp gasp ripped from his lungs, his body stiffening as cold hands began to glide across his waist, strong arms capturing him in a tight embrace from behind.

"I've missed you, little dove." A smooth voice purred into his ear, and Marvin could hear the wolfish grin that accompanied those words. The strange warmth of arousal rushed through his veins, but it was also mixed with the icy kiss of pure terror. 

"Master." Marvin breathed, his voice catching in his throat as Phantom pulled him closer, nuzzling into the crook of his neck with something that mirrored affection. But he knew better than to ever assume something like that. Phantom was a creature of lust and rage. A possessive and cruel bastard. He was not, and never would be capable of showing true affection.

"You've been a busy boy, haven't you?" He murmured, and that purr began to twist into a growl as his grip on Marvin tightened, like an animal about to slaughter its prey. "Must I remind you of who you belong to? A deal's a deal, my sweet, and you belong to me."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Marvin felt his throat constrict, and any reply that he had evaporated into thin air. His mouth was bone dry, making it difficult to swallow as Phantom's fingers began to bite into the curve of his hips. He was stuck, staring up at that beating heart while his own threatened to burst from behind his ribs. Phantom's chest rumbled, vibrating Marvin's back with a low purr. It sounded primal. Possessive. Dangerous. And Marvin knew that something had to have happened to trigger this level of aggression from Phantom, who was normally so calm and collected. Almost scarily so.

The demon let his hands travel up Marvin's chest, just barely pressing his cold lips against the sorcerer's neck. He could already feel his mind breaking, wearing down to let Phantom in. It's not like he would have much of a choice anyway. His mind and his body belonged to this demon, and that's the way that it's been for the past three years. Sometimes he can't believe that it's been that long, walking around without a soul and before long Phantom would call him back to this place and keep him here to serve out his sentence. He just didn't know when.

"What have you been up to, little dove? My, you are quite the mischievous little runt, aren't you?" Phantom growled, each syllable caressed by his tongue in such a sinful way before letting them spill from his mouth.

"I-I've been good, I swear. I'm not sure what you're talking about-"

Marvin yelped, his words cut off by the sharp bolt of pain that shot through his neck. Phantom didn't appreciate lying, even if the lie was only fabricated inside of his head. It was real to him, and right now Marvin was lying straight through his teeth. It only took him a second to move them, spinning Marvin around to where his chest was now pressed up against the smooth wood of his desk. There was a hand tightly wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply as well as any reply he might have had.

"Don't you fucking lie to me, you filthy little thrall! I've seen proof of your deception, in the eyes of a demon sent to claim you like the harlot that you are."

Phantom's voice was low, snarling in his ear like a wolf thirsting for a taste of blood. Marvin, of course, had no idea what his master was even talking about. The only demon he knew of on a personal level was Phantom himself, and maybe Anti, but he seriously doubted that Anti would do something so reckless on his behalf. So, naturally, Marvin was petrified of saying the wrong thing to try and clear his name. He knew the rules. He belonged to Phantom, and Phantom alone. It seemed like an odd stipulation for their bargain, in which Marvin received control of the supernatural elements, but it's what Phantom wanted in return. And so he gave himself up to this tyrant, unaware of how possessive he could really be.

"I'm not lying to you, Master. I haven't touched anyone else since you claimed my soul. I swear on my life that I'm telling you the truth," Marvin countered, his raw voice rough in his throat as Phantom tightened his grip. 

"I don't believe you," Phantom said in return, the hand at Marvin's throat sliding up to gently caress the porcelain mask that covered up the scars on his face. 

"What's this, little dove? Hiding something you don't want me to see?" He cooed, but his words were cruel, teasing. His fingers slipped underneath the mask, brushing up against the tender flesh of Marvin's cheek. The sorcerer heard a sharp intake of air, followed by a sound of disgust next to his ear.

"What have you done to yourself?" Phantom snarled, fingers tangling into the silver curls of Marvin's hair, pulling him up against his chest as the mask was ripped away. Marvin winced, his skin irritated by the frigid air that filled this place. Phantom turned him around, forcing Marvin to look him dead in the eye as the demon took in his deformities. He's never felt so violated, so exposed before. Those deep honied eyes were raking over his burns and scars in the most judgmental of ways. He felt disgusting. Flawed. Unwanted. 

"What a waste of beauty." Phantom hissed, and Marvin felt his heart crumble into dust. "You were so fair, so lovely. And now, you're just like everyone else. Flawed, marred," He sighed, tearing his gaze away from Marvin's face like he couldn't physically bear to see it any longer. "How befitting a punishment, to lose your beauty in such a way. Pity. But don't worry, your body is still acceptable to suit my needs."

Marvin's hands were shaking, heart pounding. In the corner of his eye, he could see the heart in the box matching his pulse, freely bleeding as if it had been stabbed with a knife. How ironic. That's exactly how Marvin felt in this moment. Wounded.

Phantom sighed, releasing Marvin from his arms a little quicker than the human expected. Regardless of how cold and ruthless Phantom was, he still felt a deeply seated anguish in his heart from the demon's careless words. Was he really that vile now that his external beauty was stripped away? Was that all he ever was, just a pretty face for Phantom to fuck? It must be so.

Phantom picked up the mask that was lying on his desk, lifting the beautiful porcelain and placing it against Marvin's face, hiding his scars once again. The demon tied the ribbon behind Marvin's head, securing it with a sigh that Marvin could feel against his neck. It was unsettling how quickly Phantom could snap, only to pull himself back together a moment later. It always left him feeling shell-shocked, just waiting for the onslaught of violence that was an ever-present threat looming in the background. But Phantom was smarter than that. He'd never smack Marvin around. That would only ruin him, and Phantom liked his toys to be in mint condition. But now? Marvin was already stained with imperfection, so Phantom wouldn't think twice about adding a few more scars to his broken body, right?

The demon leaned in a little closer, cold breath ghosting against Marvin's chin. He stood perfectly still, goosebumps crawling down his arms as that icy aura wrapped around his much smaller frame.

"That's better. Keep your face covered, little dove. I never want to see such imperfection again."

Marvin bit back a whimper, turning his head to the side as Phantom placed a light kiss against his throat. He was aware of where this night would end, but it just felt so..wrong. It always did. His stomach churned with anxiety as Phantom's hands settled back onto the curve of his hips, turning Marvin away from him as he pushed him forward, pinning his chest against the desk once again. The world seemed to dull and blur after that, and Marvin was only vaguely aware of what was going on in the background. After repeated experiences, his mind was skilled at blocking this sort of thing out, like it was just some strange out of body experience. But at this moment he couldn't help but think of Anti, even as his body began to rock harshly against the desk. His hips were going to be bruised from this, maybe even bloodied from how rough Phantom could be with him at times.

His eyes were fixed on that heart-shaped box, watching as it bled and stuttered, like it was in physical pain. Marvin wondered who this person was, if they were the demon Phantom spoke of. Perhaps he's known them all along. Once again his mind settled on Anti's face, so calm and serene, like that night on the roof. And his body relaxed, taking in the scent of Anti's cigarette and the bright stars that twinkled like lights on a black canvas. It was just the two of them, Marvin's head on Anti's chest, listening to his heart as it skipped and fluttered. Like he was happy. Like he was in love.

And then his eyes opened, suddenly realizing the truth as it crashed down on him like a tidal wave of icy water.

"Oh, my God..Anti."


	12. Chapter 12

How could he have been so ignorant? The answer was staring him in the face from day one, and yet he couldn't- no, refused to see it. It never occurred to him that Anti, though alien on the outside, was very human on the inside. Seeing that heart bleed for him as Phantom took him on the desk was such an eye-opening experience, and now, he couldn't stop thinking about the strange demon with those sad emerald eyes. Anti was capable of compassion and love, as evident from his interactions with Robbie. Despite his blatant lies, he loved Robbie like a brother. Anti would fight and die for that boy. He just had a hard time showing it.

Marvin sighed, the soft silk of Phantom's bed sheets slightly rubbing against his scruffy cheek. The porcelain mask was still on, uncomfortably digging into his scars as he laid face down on the mattress. Phantom was actually asleep, recharging his energy from when he drug Marvin to bed for rounds two and three. The sorcerer's body was littered with bites and forming bruises, standing out against his pale skin to highlight his shame. He didn't even put up a fight this time, and Marvin thought that it would make him compliant enough to bore the demon into leaving him alone. Phantom enjoyed the fighting, the crying, loved to watch the hope drain from his eyes. It was sick, but what could he do to really dissuade Phantom from taking him? Make it boring? Perhaps.

The sorcerer pushed himself up on unsteady arms, quickly glancing over to see if his master had stirred himself awake. To his relief, the demon was still asleep, breathing deeply as dreams swept him away for a while. He was so calm, so peaceful. It was almost like the multiple assaults didn't even happen. Only they did. Marvin's broken body was proof enough of that, and just then, as Marvin watched him sleep, he couldn't help but think how easy it would be to sink some enchanted blade into the space between his ribs. He didn't even know if something like that would work, but oh, was it tempting.

He could, however, cast a small spell to keep the demon locked away in peaceful slumber. At least until he had a chance to see Anti and confront him for doing something so incredibly stupid. Luckily for him, he didn't need a wand for this incantation to work. He just hoped that it would last long enough for him to get some answers and return to Phantom before it wore off and he woke up. It would not be pleasant for him at all if he left Phantom without being dismissed. The demon hadn't told him that he could leave just yet, and part of him believed that he would never say those words to him again. He wanted Marvin here by his side, and now he knew why.

Marvin sat up on his knees, leaning over the stoic form of his master. His heart was hammering against his ribs, filling him with dread. What if he woke up while Marvin was casting the spell? He'd be utterly fucked, and God only knows what would happen to him then. But he forced his lips to move, speaking a language long forgotten. Phantom stirred, eyes fluttering. The spell was nearly completed, but it was taking longer than he'd hoped to encapsulate the demon's body. Shimmering light of lavender and green crawled up Phantom's legs, stilling his movements as he spoke the words that few could understand. He could hear the demon's breath becoming steady once again, seeing the light crawl higher and higher through closed lids. To him it was like his words were pausing time itself, freezing Phantom in this moment for a short period. And it was working. Phantom hadn't woken up, and Marvin seemed to be in the clear. He couldn't touch him once the spell was in effect, which threw out any plan to try and kill the creature, but he wasn't after that right now. He just wanted answers.

Ropes of beautiful light entwined around Phantom's body, sealing him in this moment of perpetual sleep as Marvin grew quiet. The spell had been cast, and now he had to leave while there was still time to do so. The sorcerer sighed with relief, ignoring the burning pain in his body as he slid off of the bed to gather up his clothes. It only took him a moment to redress himself, and thankfully Phantom hadn't ripped anything this time. Marvin stepped out into the office, glancing up at the heart beating frantically inside of that glass box. He was sure that it belonged to Anti, but he wouldn't be able to know for sure until he saw the demon face to face. That in and of itself was a terrifying thought since Anti's human side was sitting in a box on Phantom's shelf. He could try and kill Marvin for all he knew, and that frightened him beyond words.

But he couldn't let fear hold him back from Anti any longer. The demon came to Phantom because in his mind he had no other choice. No one would willingly love him, and it was because of what he was. It broke Marvin's heart to think that Anti might want happiness but felt that he was unworthy of it simply because he was a demon, some bazaar eldritch abomination walking around in a human suit. It didn't matter what he was. Anti still deserved to be loved and to freely express it towards another without fear of repercussions. He's already seen how damaging prejudice can be. He wore the scars on his face as a reminder, that if he would have just listened to Anti none of this would have happened. 

There was no point in thinking about the past though. Not when Anti was actively suffering because of him. The least he could do was talk to him. He owed the demon that much. But where was he even hiding? No one has seen him since the incident, and Marvin knows that he doesn't really have anywhere else to go. The sorcerer tried to think of who Anti would turn to in a time of crisis, or even if he had someone he thought of as a friend. Of course, one person came to mind, and it was pretty much a shot in the dark at this point. They have history, but would Anti really turn to Dark for comfort?

He was about to find out.  

 


	13. Chapter 13

He didn't know what to expect, standing outside of Dark's home in the middle of the night. It wasn't like some scene out of a cheesy romance film, where the rain is heavily pouring and the protagonist is loudly banging on the front door until their slighted lover races down the stairs with tears in their eyes, ready to forgive and forget. But this wasn't a romance movie, and Marvin isn't here to beg for Anti's forgiveness. He's not even sure how he feels about the demon right now. Anti made his own choices regarding Phantom, and if he could just talk to him and figure out why then he could possibly figure out a way to set things right. If he even could.

He had a general understanding that if Phantom had someone's heart, it was usually from a deal made to obtain someone else's. And Marvin was just going on a gut feeling that Anti had been the one to give that part of himself up, in some crazy attempt to possess him as a lover. This was all circumstantial though, none of it proven beyond instinct. But still. What if he was right?

The sorcerer raised his hand, fingers tentatively curling into a fist. The first set of raps against the large wooden door went unanswered, which he could only assume was because it was in the middle of the fucking night. The house was dark and silent, so they all must be asleep. Or maybe he's wrong and Anti isn't even here. Dark and Anti were only fuck buddies that used to beat each other senseless. Why on earth would Marvin think to check here of all places? They probably didn't even speak to each other anymore, let alone provide comfort and shelter for the other if shit hit the fan. This was stupid. So incredibly stupid. No one was here, and he was just wasting his time chasing shadows, and Phantom was going to wake up any second now, and why the fuck is he suddenly panicking?

Marvin didn't even realize that the door had already been opened, and a very groggy and pissed off looking Wilford was now standing in the doorway, pointing a pistol directly at Marvin's head. Well then. At least one question was answered.

"Do you have any idea what fucking time it is, cat boy?" Wilford grumbled, his strange accent coming out as a sluggish drawl. Marvin felt his cheeks heat up underneath his mask, embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck as he struggled to make his lips move to form a coherent reply. 

"Y-yes, sir. I was just looking for someone and thought that he might be here," He said, watching Wilford's deadpan expression stretch into mild annoyance as he lowered his weapon slightly " B-but I can see how very wrong I was, so I apologize for waking you." 

Marvin's words were rushed and thrown together, heart racing wildly at the thought of that gun suddenly going off anywhere near him. But as he turned around to leave, a strong hand caught his shoulder, pulling him back into the doorway.

"Now hold on there gumdrop, who did you say you were looking for?" Wilford asked, narrowing his eyes at Marvin a little.

"Anti. I was trying to find him but didn't know where else to look. I really need to speak with him." Marvin answered honestly, and Wilford pursed his lips like he was thinking about whether or not to believe the strange man in the cat mask. Dark did mention the reason that Anti was staying with them. Something about his infatuation with this human named Marvin, he wasn't really paying attention. But for some odd reason, Wilford decided to indulge this stranger standing outside of his home at half past four in the morning. Wilford stepped aside, gesturing for Marvin to come in, a lazy smirk hiding under his pink mustache. 

Marvin must not appear to be a threat, otherwise, Wilford would have filled him full of lead by now.

"He's in the guest room," Wilford muttered, placing his pistol back on the table by the door. "But I'm not sure if he's up for seeing anyone right now. He's kind of a mess." 

"Oh? I figured that he would be." Marvin replied, a pang of guilt settling in his chest. Wilford merely shrugged, far too tired and detached to even try and appear to be sympathetic to Anti's pain. Marvin didn't blame him. Anti can be hard to deal with at times, often pushing others away. He claims to enjoy his solitude, but Marvin can see otherwise. Anti is just as lonely as anyone else, and no one should have to endure an eternity of solitary confinement in their own skin. Not even Anti.

Wilford led the sorcerer up the stairs, taking him down the long hallway until he reached the last door on the left. It was closed, obviously, but Marvin could feel the static of Anti's aura seeping out from under the crack in the door, like a cold spectrum of light. Marvin bit his lip, realizing that Anti only emits such a thing when he's agitated or upset. Judging from the intensity, Marvin could tell that Anti was in agony.

"Just don't rile him up too much, alright? Dark can't take much more of his hysterics." Wilford warned, and Marvin nodded in understanding. He just hoped that Anti wouldn't completely lose his shit when he saw him. He still had no idea if Anti would be able to recognize an emotion like compassion when his heart was sitting on Phantom's shelf. If it even was his heart, to begin with.

Wilford was already halfway down the hall by the time Marvin knocked on the door, content to leave the two alone while he returned to his sleeping lover a few doors down. Marvin swallowed thickly, unable to hear anything behind the door besides the screeching sound of static. He had no idea what he was walking into, but his hand was clasping the doorknob, twisting slightly as he pushed the door open.

Now wasn't the time for fear. Marvin had to be brave, for himself and for Anti.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The sound is the first thing that really hits him once the door to Anti's room is open. The sharp crackling of static is tightly weaved into the soft sounds of despair and rage, looping and skipping like a corrupted audio file. It hurts to listen to, and Marvin has to resist the urge to cover his ears as he steps forward. His eyes are slowly adjusting to the darkness, just able to see his own breath ghosting in front of his face from the temperature drop. Anti's emotions have an odd sort of effect on the physical environment around him, fully able to tweak with any surrounding electronics, lights, or even the temperature in the room. Marvin already knows just how powerful Anti's aura is, resulting in severe burns to his face and a destroyed wand that caused a small house fire.

Even now he can feel the edges of that protective force licking at his fingertips and covering his skin with goosebumps. It sends a shiver up his spine, and Marvin isn't sure if it's from fear or..something else.

"Anti?" He softly calls out, eyes shifting towards the bed in the center of the room. There's a figure sitting there, rocking slightly as incoherent words pass from their lips. He recognizes the voice, rough and cracked with rage, and his heart stills at how broken he sounds. Marvin slowly and warily approached the bed, keeping his guard up in case Anti tried anything. He didn't think the glitch would actually hurt him, but the fear was always there in the back of his mind.

"Anti?" Marvin called out again, now standing at the edge of the bed. The figure stilled, turning his head to search for the source of the soothing voice. The lights suddenly flickered on, and Marvin felt his heart crack in two from the sight of Anti alone. The glitch was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed, face streaked with trails of black tears like he'd been crying for hours. His emerald eyes were red and puffy, filled with a sorrow few could comprehend, but there was an obvious undertone of anger hidden behind them. Anti's fingers were scratching at his forearms, the fabric of his black shirt clawed to shreds. The large X across his heart was bleeding, probably from self-harm, and Marvin couldn't bear to see Anti this distraught.

"Marvin?" The demon murmured, green eyes fixed on the porcelain mask that covered his scars.  "What are you doing here?"

It didn't necessarily sound like a question, more like a surprised reaction, but Anti seemed to be upset about his presence. His tone was sharp, clipping his words as his form glitched erratically. Marvin swallowed thickly, but he stood his ground despite Anti's hostile attitude towards him.

Anti wouldn't hurt him. He had to believe that.

"I came to see you." was the only response he could muster, and Anti's expression twisted painfully at how sincere Marvin sounded.

"Stupid mistake on your part, Marvin. I'm dangerous, remember?"

Anti's tone had a bit of bite to it, but Marvin could see right through his masquerade. Anti was trying to appear detached, like the mere sight of this man wasn't clawing at his insides in the most painful of ways. But his voice cracked under the pressure of his own guilt, giving him away.

"I don't blame you for what happened, Anti. It was an accident."

"You're a fool if you believe that. I almost killed you.." Anti replied, the weight of that statement forcing his facade to slip a little more. Marvin could see how severely he was hurting, punishing himself for maiming the one person he swore he'd never harm. It was surprising to see how much of himself he'd retained after Phantom took his heart. Marvin half expected for Anti to be violent and unstable, that he'd try to kill him or maybe wouldn't remember the feelings he harbored for the human at all. And part of that was true, but Anti was actively forcing himself to stay put so that he wouldn't touch Marvin in any way. It was foolish of him to think that lowly of Anti, and he winced at the conviction of it all. Emotions don't come from the heart. They're born from deep inside the mind. 

Phantom made sure that Anti would remember Marvin, and how quickly his heart would beat whenever the sorcerer was near him. This deal was designed to harm Anti in most vile of ways, and only Marvin would be able to soothe the ache and longing that had settled where his heart used to be. Phantom had no intention of giving Anti what he wanted. This was a punishment for trying to steal something that belonged to him, and Anti would always be stuck in the eye of this storm, suffering for as long as Phantom wanted him to. Marvin sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Anti flinched, and the action was confusing, to say the least. Anti has never shown fear before. Especially not around someone like Marvin. Fear was a weakness, and that kind of frailty was shameful in his eyes. So for Anti to show Marvin just how vulnerable he really was in this moment was truly sobering for him. 

His reaction was instantaneous, reaching out his hand to grab Anti. The need to provide comfort was gnawing at his heart, and Marvin cursed himself for having too much empathy. This was Anti. The entity that was known for flying into fits of rage at the drop of a hat. The person that harmed so many of his friends. But was that all he would ever be? Marvin never stopped to consider that there might be a reason for Anti's anger, something he could have helped him with if he'd just taken the time to talk with him. But because it was Anti, it never even occurred to him that the demon might have actual feelings.

Marvin shook away his prejudice, wrapping his fingers around Anti's cold and trembling hand. The demon made a noise in the back of his throat, like a sigh and a moan entwined. It sounded like relief. Marvin let that settle inside him for a moment, gently squeezing Anti's hand to let him know that he wasn't going anywhere. His touch could give Anti a moment of reprieve, actual relief from the searing pain of his affliction. And part of him wanted to explore what that might be like. He's only ever known the possessive touch of his master. But Anti could be different if he just let him in.

Anti's eyes shifted up to meet Marvin's, and his chest tightened from the raw emotion in his emerald gaze. Anti was more than what he portrayed himself to be, and now Marvin could see that.

"Why did you come to see me that night, before the incident? Why did you run?"

Anti hesitated, inhaling deeply as he tried to collect himself. Marvin's touch was so warm and satisfying, and for a moment he had to remind himself to breathe.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said on the roof. I shouldn't have said what I did, but I couldn't stop myself from pulling away once you came too close to me." Anti answered honestly, and Marvin could see how much the demon had calmed since he'd been holding his hand. The temperature was warmer, and his aura had retreated into a tame sparkling glow that was just barely visible around the edges of the glitch's form. Even the sound inside the room had calmed to a low hum.

"Why?" Marvin breathed, fully aware of what Anti would say. It was written all over him, screaming out for more of Marvin's gentle touch. 

"Because I shouldn't be allowed to feel the things I do for you. I'm terrified of it, but I couldn't stay away. I wanted to be closer, to hold you like no one's ever held me. I don't understand it, but I think that it's love. And I know that I'm not worthy of love, but I just wanted a chance to make you happy. I thought that if I gave up my broken heart, that maybe I could have yours in return."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Marvin blinked, shifting his gaze towards the floor as Anti waited for any sort of reply. He'd just spilled his heart out to Marvin, and now the sorcerer was dumbstruck as to how he should respond. His hand was still entwined with the demon's, squeezing lightly just to ground himself. He'd never heard anything so sweet and granted, Anti had been the one to say it, but it meant the world to him that a being like Anti thought so highly of him. Perhaps the glitch wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he just needed someone that understood him. Someone like Marvin.

But is this really what he wants? Anti has been known to have violent tendencies, and it wouldn't take much for Marvin to piss him off, knowing just how..eccentric he is at times. Maybe this was just a phase and Anti would grow tired of him after a while, throwing him aside like last weeks garbage. But he doubted that Anti would make such a reckless and bold move if his feelings for Marvin were anything but solid.

Marvin slid a little closer, feeling that slight tug against his heart that he first noticed in Phantom's office. It really was Anti's heart after all. Marvin often wondered what being with Anti would feel like. Would he be rough and possessive, or maybe soft and gentle as they made love? What would his lips feel like as they kissed for the first time? It's not the only time he's considered the possibility of sleeping with the demon, but this feels different. It's almost like that curiosity is stronger, more pronounced. Especially after Marvin made a move to hold Anti's hand. It was like he'd been shocked by a frayed electrical cord, sending little sharp tingles up his arm, curling around his heart in a death grip. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to feel that sensation again.

"Is this okay?" Marvin asked, seating himself in between Anti's legs on the bed. The demon nodded, blinking to make sure he was actually awake and that this wasn't just some cruel hallucination to taunt him in his loneliness. Marvin's skin was so warm against his own, and Anti wanted to whine at how addicting the feeling was. The sorcerer was kneeling in between his legs, leaning forward to place his hands on either side of Anti's scarred neck. Even with the thin barrier of cotton standing between Marvin's warm hands and Anti's cold skin, they could still feel that sharp tingle of warmth spreading throughout their bodies.

"This is real, right?" Anti asked, raising up his hand to cup Marvin's mask-covered cheek. "I've thought about this moment for a long time, and I often wondered how you would react to my touch, my voice. I've dreamt about how beautiful you'd look under me, against me. But reality is so much more bittersweet than our fantasies, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way this is real," Anti explained. "This is just a cruel reminder that I'll always want what's just out of my reach."

"But it is real, Anti." He whispered, eyes slipping shut as felt himself give in to the temptation. "I'm here, close enough for you to touch."

Anti stiffened, watching Marvin as he leaned a little closer, tilting his head ever so slightly. The moment their lips brushed against each other's was truly breathtaking. Anti's brows knit together, taking in the electric sensation that accompanied Marvin's feather-light kiss. His hands were cradling the sorcerer's face, sliding his mask off as gently as he could manage to place it on the bed next to them. He didn't want this moment to be spoiled. He wanted to see Marvin's face twist up with bliss. It didn't matter if he had scars. Marvin would always be beautiful to him no matter what. 

Marvin forced himself to remain still as the mask was removed, gasping as the cold of Anti's hands brushed against his cheeks. He was just waiting for the sound of disgust, the harsh shove from Anti to remove the hideous creature from his sight. But that never happened. Anti's eyes were drinking him in, reflecting a hint of sorrow and empathy from what he'd done to cause such a thing. He looked guilty, but he never expressed that when he placed a light kiss to Marvin's nose.

"You're so gorgeous. You've always been such a radiant gem to me. Absolutely stunning." Anti murmured.

Marvin gasped softly, leaning into Anti's hands. He was completely drawn into the moment, drinking up Anti's praise and his gentle touch. It was like Marvin was fine china, some precious thing that needed protection from the harsh world around him. He's never been treated like this before, but he loved the care that Anti was pouring into him. Phantom was rough and careless, treating him like an object rather than an actual person with wants and feelings. And so Marvin let himself become caught up in the riptide, forgetting Phantom's existence for a moment as he let Anti care for him. It was as if the past never actually happened. It was just the two of them up on the roof, holding each other to keep warm as they watched the stars twinkle and shine against the clear night sky.

"Touch me, Anti. Please." Marvin whispered against Anti's lips, smiling slightly from the sound the demon made in reply to his request. With a feeling of restrained desperation, Anti pushed forward and closed the gap between their lips, sealing them in a kiss that threatened to end him on the spot. Such an intense warmth washed over them as they deepened the kiss, and Marvin whimpered as the hair on his arms stood on end from the electricity coursing through his veins.

Maybe it's lust or maybe it's some form of love, but Marvin couldn't stop his heart from constricting with joy. And it was all from a single kiss, one that came from Anti of all people. It was sweet and slow, filled with a longing that made Marvin shiver as he straddled the demon in front of him. He couldn't even think clearly, and that both fascinated and frightened him. He was in too deep, and it was too late for him to do anything about it.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The feeling was quite intense, to say the least. It's something that Anti has only ever felt in secret dreams he swore he'd never mention to anyone. Marvin was this unattainable gem in his eyes, and now that he has him, it's almost too overwhelming to bear. Marvin's lips were so much softer than he ever imagined they could be, and each kiss left him light headed and breathless, dizzy but contentedly so. But the thought of pulling away for air seemed like an impossibility. Anti would gladly depart from this world in such a way, even though his body seemed to disagree.

The two separated briefly, gasping and panting like they couldn't pull enough air into their lungs. Marvin's skin was already far too warm underneath his heavy clothes, and even though he desperately wanted to just tear them off and throw himself at Anti, there were a few things he couldn't ignore any longer. Like the fact that Anti had stupidly given his heart for Marvin's. Phantom had no intention of giving one of his toys up for some love-sick demon. Anti was conned, and he needed to know that Marvin would never actually belong to him, no matter how badly he wanted it to be so.  

But that didn't mean that they couldn't be together in secret, right? Phantom didn't know everything that went on behind his back, despite his best efforts to be this all-seeing and powerful entity. He still had blind spots and weaknesses, just like everyone else. Marvin could give in to this urge to be with Anti, and no one would even have to know.

Anti hastily removed the remnants of his tattered shirt, getting a little ahead of himself as he wrapped his arms around Marvin's waist to pull him closer, kissing him softly. The demon was far too busy drowning in dopamine, devouring Marvin's little gasps and moans. The sorcerer's hips were circling, grinding down on Anti's lap slowly. Anyone with eyes could see where this was going, but no one made a move to stop it.

Marvin just felt so good pressed against him, soothing that deep ache inside his chest. It wasn't even about sex to him. It was about relief. And it was about the same for Marvin as well, only slightly different. Anti's touch was gentle compared to Phantom, and call him selfish, but he wanted to experience just how good intimacy like this could be when the other person deeply cared about him. So Marvin let Anti trail his fingers down to the buttons of his vest, nodding in agreement when the demon hesitated for a moment, looking up to meet his gaze. It was nice to have someone care about whether or not he wanted this, and Marvin could feel himself relaxing into Anti's hands as he tugged away his vest and dress shirt.

Anti gently laid him back, settling himself in between Marvin's spread legs. The demon leaned forward, trailing open-mouthed kisses across Marvin's jawline and neck, taking in each soft whine he received in response. Anti never expected any of this to happen, but he was thankful none the less. Marvin looked so gorgeous under him, blue eyes hazy and hooded with those pink lips parted in pleasure. So fucking gorgeous.

Anti hummed, moving his lips down the expanse of the human's chest, stopping to nip at his collarbone a little. Marvin yelped, arching into Anti's touch. He was surprised that the demon hadn't noticed the bruises that already marked his pale skin, standing out in shades of blue and red. Or maybe he did and just didn't care, content to have Marvin with him at the moment. Whatever the reason, the sorcerer was relieved that those marks weren't brought to Anti's attention. 

The demon was almost purring with delight, dragging his tongue across Marvin's nipples as he continued to trail kisses down his abdomen. Marvin was almost painfully aroused, straining against the material of his slightly torn dress pants. Each kiss felt like a mix of fire and ice, burning away that protective layer of thick skin just to cool the heat of his smoldering heart. Marvin could actually feel himself letting go, slipping into the role of Anti's long lost lover rather than Phantom's fuck toy. And for once he felt relieved to have someone touching him so intimately. Anti wasn't trying to fuck him into the mattress like a rabid animal, he was making love to Marvin like a lover would.

Marvin let his eyes close, taking in each new sensation as Anti swiftly removed the rest of his clothing along with his own. He felt warmth wrap around his swollen cock, and his back arched up into the wet heat of Anti's mouth. The sorcerer was already panting, tugging on Anti's hair as he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue. Two fingers were soon thrusting into Marvin, curling and rubbing at his prostate while Anti continued to suck and lick at his leaking cock.

He doesn't remember when Anti had pulled away to lube up his fingers or where he even found the lube to begin with. His mind was far too hazy to care about the details, especially when Anti's mouth was doing some truly magical things. He never knew that sex could feel this good, and Anti was quickly working him up into an orgasm that would leave him sobbing and shaking like the mess he truly is. But Anti pulled away, replacing the fullness of his fingers with something even better. The demon shivered from the moan he pulled from Marvin, slowly inching himself forward until he was completely seated to the hilt inside of him.

The pace he set was slow but incredibly satisfying. Anti's hips moved like a well-oiled machine, tearing such sinful sounds out of Marvin. His eyes rolled back, spine arched like a bow. Anti's lips and hands were mapping out every inch of his body, memorizing each freckle and curve in perfect detail. And when the dam finally broke, Marvin came with the intensity of a crack of thunder. He trembled and sobbed, crying out Anti's name as his painted fingernails raked down the demon's back. Those perfectly squishy round thighs were clamped to Anti's hips, holding him close as the demon chased down his own high. With a grunt and a few uncoordinated thrusts, Anti spilled his seed deep inside of Marvin, and the sorcerer cried out again, though much louder this time. Loud enough to wake the dead it seemed. He could almost feel a pair of eyes on him as those waves of soft euphoria washed over his trembling form, even though Anti's face was buried in the crook of his neck. He shook the feeling away, convinced it was just his paranoia acting up. He'd just slept with Anti, and even though he knew it would end up costing them both dearly, he couldn't say that he regretted it. There was no going back after something like this, and in the end, someone would end up getting hurt because of it.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! I just realized that I posted chapter 17 before 15 and 16. Sorry! Just pretend that you didn't see anything.

His head is resting against the pillow, green eyes fixed on Marvin's gorgeous stare as he nuzzles against the cold skin of his chest. Their bodies are pressed together in a lover's embrace, legs entwined underneath the sheets while hands and lips explore the exposed skin of the other's back and torso. It's calm for the moment, and Anti is so at peace that he wants to sing. He hasn't felt this good in so long, and his mind doesn't quite know how to process it. Being with Marvin like this is easy, and he can't imagine ever going back to how he felt before. But he'll eventually have to.

They didn't talk much after that sudden burst of intimacy, both stuck in the soft afterglow of post-orgasm bliss, and the silence between them was actually pretty comfortable considering the context of the situation. Anti was always viewed by the others as this angry and violent offender, out to hurt someone just to quench his thirst for blood. But in a matter of seconds, that view was completely shattered for Marvin, who now saw the soft and vulnerable being that he really was underneath all of that rage. Anti was sweet and caring, and in those moments of heated kisses, he found that the demon was capable of passion and love. It made his skin come alive with warm tingles and his body shivered at the thought, knowing it was all for him and him alone.

Anti never experienced this sort of thing with Dark, and he felt some kind of twisted pride at that. Only he was able to reach inside of Anti and pull that compassionate lover to the surface.

Marvin smiled, sighing contently. His head was resting against the crook of Anti's shoulder, fingers intertwined gently with the eldritch demon's. It felt so right, so beautifully designed that they should fall for one another. Phantom was but an afterthought, a dark stain on the delicate fabric that was this moment in time. Who knows if they'll ever have it again?

"Anti?" Marvin spoke, and the demon hummed in response to his name dripping from that gorgeous tongue.

"What was it like for you, before you came to be what you are?"

The question might seem odd to some, but Anti understood it quite well. He pursed his lips, dragging out a few memories from the recesses of his mind, from a place when time simply wasn't there.

"I remember warmth," he said, his expression wistful. "I used to bathe in it as I listened to the stars around me sing. Everything was alive with sound and sensation, and I remember feeling happy because of it."

His ghost of a smile fell from his lips, recalling the moment that he was forced to give that feeling up for something a little darker.

"But one day, the stars stopped their serenade to me, and I was cast into darkness, cold and unforgiving. I was thrown down to earth, shoved into this skin that felt too tight against my bones, and all I had was misery to keep me company," he murmured. "I was chosen to inhabit this body, birthed by the fears of a man I didn't know. And I hated him for it. I wanted that warmth back. I wanted to hear that sweet melody that used to lull me to sleep as the universe bathed me in colored wisps of light. But I couldn't go back. I was stuck here, inhabiting this broken body full of resentment and pain,"

Marvin frowned, absorbing the weight of Anti's words.

"I witnessed the births of the others, including yours, and I felt so empty and alone despite being in that house full of positive energy. I met Dark shortly after and reveled in our similarities. I finally had someone that understood my pain, but Dark was so full of bitterness and anger that his touch did little to soothe that aching wound that was my heart," He explained, and Marvin quietly listened, taking it all in. "But then I began to search elsewhere, and surprisingly enough, you were the one that could make me feel something good. Something besides pain and anger. I wanted you. Needed you. But I couldn't find the right words to say, and every move I made was misinterpreted as something malevolent. But I just wanted to get closer, to feel that warmth that reminded me so much of home,"

Anti sighed, bringing Marvin's hand up towards his lips, kissing the pads of his fingers gently.

"That's what you are to me, Marvin. You feel like home, like warmth and sweet songs from a time long forgotten. You help me remember what true happiness is, and each time I'm able to kiss your lips it's like a breath of fresh air in my lungs. I feel alive because of you, and I don't need a heart to tell you that I'm irrevocably in love with you. You've always had my heart anyway, so what does it matter if I sold mine for yours. It never belonged to me."

Marvin was speechless, left staring at Anti with a lump in his throat and warm tears spilling from his eyes. Such love and poetic grace was something he would never have expected from someone like Anti, and yet his words took the breath right from his lungs. Did he feel the same way for Anti that the demon left for him? The answer was no. But he did care about him quite a bit. It wasn't quite love for Marvin just yet, but he had no doubt in his mind that he'd soon be right there with Anti, singing his heart out like the stars Anti remembered so fondly.

And yet, in the midst of all this joyful light was a shadow, slowly creeping up until they both were cast into its cold darkness. Suddenly Phantom wasn't just an afterthought. Marvin had to get back to him before the spell wore off and those deep brown eyes opened once again. He'd have no issues in hurting Marvin just to get to Anti, and the thought of Anti suffering because of him was just too much to bear. Marvin would find a way to steal Anti's heart from Phantom, giving the demon a chance to give it to someone that deserved such a beautiful form of love.

Marvin would always belong to Phantom, even if he wanted to be with Anti instead. The sorcerer fought back the sob that threatened to break through as he kissed Anti's lips, pouring as much passion as he could into it.

"I have to leave, and I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but I want you to know that I care about you, Anti. And if I had the freedom to do so, I'd spend the rest of my days trying to make you happy again. I'll get your heart back somehow, and when I do, I want you to give it to someone else. Someone that deserves such a precious thing."

Marvin could see the raw heartbreak in Anti's eyes as he pulled away, and he fought off the urge to crawl back into his arms and soothe him until that pain was but a distant memory. But instead, he focused on pulling his clothing back on, ignoring the whimper that came from Anti's mouth as he forced his feet to move towards the door. He had to do this, for Anti's sake. Without another word, Marvin was gone, and so too was that feeling of joy. Anti doubled over, crying out in agony as he was plunged into perpetual darkness once more.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Marvin let out a shaky breath, staring at the door to Phantom's home like it was some portal to his own damnation. And in a way, he guessed that it was. Marvin was hopelessly trapped within these walls, imprisoned in his own personal hell for the rest of eternity. He would never know the sweet taste of Love's kiss again or feel its embrace holding him tightly and feeding his soul that was so deprived of passionate affection. It was a fate of his own making, enforced by a man that knew nothing of love or compassion. Phantom was easy on the eyes but hardened around his heart. And Marvin was trapped within the jaws of this wolf like a hapless rabbit, destined to be devoured by the sharp teeth that bind him.

Anti's touch had only reminded him of what he'd never have, and he wept for what could have been. His tears fell for the love lost, the missing sound of children he might have had, and the stolen kiss of the man he was too blind to see before now. It was unfair and cruel but thus is life. It waits for no one, showing no mercy or kindness upon its victims as it robs them of all they hold dear. But it was also a fate of Marvin's making. He was young and ambitious, starry-eyed and far too eager. In truth, he never stood a chance against the likes of Phantom. He was as good as gone as soon as those sapphire eyes met the scalding hot gaze of the man that promised to give him the world. All he required in return was the last bit of Marvin he had to give, a piece of him he couldn't give to anyone but Phantom. His pure soul was dazzling, dancing inside of its crystal ball prison like ribbons of the most breathtaking sky he's ever seen.

It still sits on Phantom's mantle, encased within a shell made of the most volatile magic. Marvin wouldn't dare touch it, knowing that the second his fingertips made contact with the object he would never touch anything with that hand again. It was Phantom's most prized possession, and he never missed an opportunity to flaunt his possession over Marvin's soul.

The sorcerer forced the tears that welled up within his blue eyes to stop. There was no point in crying over it. There was nothing he could do to change it. Phantom owned him, whether he wanted it to be so or not. His feet moved slowly, carrying him through the doorway and down the long hall until he reached the office where it all began. His hands adjusted his porcelain mask, silently sending out a prayer that it would somehow protect him from Phantom's wrath. He remembers the things that Chase said, and he wished that it wasn't just some pile of bullshit spouted to help him feel better. He missed them. And it broke his heart to know that he would probably never see any of them again. It wasn't just Anti that he was forced to be parted from. It was everyone that made him who he was today. So, in a way, Phantom was all he had left in this fucked up reality he called his life.

His gaze lingered on the crystal ball resting on the mantle above the fireplace. The vacancy inside of his chest was an ever-present reminder of all the ways he's sold himself, and the emptiness of that void was comparable to a black hole, threatening to cave in his chest and swallow him whole with its insatiable hunger. But there was no time to dwell on that. Phantom would awaken soon if he hadn't already, and Marvin needed to ensure Anti's safety the only way that could. By giving himself to Phantom in every way he longed to give to Anti.

Anti deserved so much more than that though, and once he worked out a way to give him back his heart, he hoped that the demon would forget about him completely and move on. He wasn't worth the trouble.

The atmosphere was thick with emotion, mostly from Marvin as he made his way towards the bed to disrobe once again. Phantom was still there, encased like an angry wasp in amber. Marvin sighed with relief, thanking whoever was looking out for him that Phantom hasn't woken up before he returned. He could still feel the ghostly touch of Anti's fingertips against his skin, caressing his thighs and worshipping him in a way that made him shiver as he peeled off his clothing. Marvin tried to push the memory away, lying back down on the mattress like he'd never left in the first place.

His presence was enough to cause the body next to him to twitch, breaking the spell completely. Marvin couldn't help but let a tear slide down his cheek, wetting the sheets with despair as Phantom groaned. His voice was rough and thick with sleep, and Marvin hated how much it affected him. His body was so used to hearing it during times of intimacy, but even now, Anti's sweet voice was there to overpower it. Perhaps there was something about Anti's memory that would help him get through the moments he dreaded the most. Those pale hands could replace the rough and possessive grasp of a man he loathed with every fiber of his being. And at that moment he knew that Anti was someone worth fighting for. Even worth dying for.

"I can taste your sorrow, little dove," Phantom murmured, turning onto his side to face Marvin. His hands were already gripping him tightly, pulling him until their eyes met. "The salt from your tears is like a delicacy." he purred, "I simply can't get enough."

Marvin whimpered, resisting the urge to reel back in disgust when Phantom ran his tongue along his cheek, lapping up the salty drops of regret and despair like they were the finest wine in all of existence.

"Your catharsis is beautiful to me, my sweet," he purred, and Marvin felt his heart catch in his throat as he remembered saying those words to Anti once upon a time. "You're glowing with such delectable agony. It's almost like you're missing something. Or perhaps someone."

Marvin went completely still, staring into the pit of hell that was Phantom's gaze.

"Who were you with, Little dove?"

 


	19. Chapter 19

The world seems to be collapsing all around him, shattering like glass in the absence of the one he needs. Anti hasn't been able to move for a few days now, and it's starting to draw the attention of someone that claims to be indifferent towards his pain. Dark is standing outside of the guest room door, hand clasped around the doorknob loosely. He looks incredibly awkward and he knows it. Even Wilford Is giving him a questionable look from the doorway of their shared bedroom. It's out of character for him to appear to be this bothered by the sound of agony, and he feels the inner conflict rustling beneath his skin, clawing at him like an angry lion.

His aura is flaring, blue vastly overpowering red as he locked eyes with Wilford.

"Dark, that door isn't gonna open itself. Either grow some balls and comfort the little bastard or just leave him alone." Wilford said, leaning against the door frame.

"I only wish to cease that damn noise, Wilford. You know as well as anyone that I don't share compassion for creatures such as him. I am incapable of sympathy."

"Are you sure about that, Darkling?" Wilford asked, smirking devilishly at his lover's flustered face. "Because you sure seem to be awfully concerned about your little friend in there."

Dark scoffed, releasing the doorknob to cross his arms like a pouting child.

"I'm merely irritated from his incessant sobbing. Don't try and project your own emotions onto me."

"Oh, it's not me that's projecting, love. He's been infecting you with such..softness, ever since he's been here," Wilford teased, pushing himself off of the doorframe. His steps mimicked that of a hungry panther as he approached his lover, those warm brown eyes reflecting a playfulness that Dark knew all too well. Wilford wasn't going to let this go until Dark admitted the truth he kept trying to deny. He cared about Anti. Just like he cared about Wilford. It was plainly obvious to Wilford, who's seen such a change in Dark's behavior in the past few days. It's unusual, but not at all unwelcome.

Dark had a sour expression etched onto his face from his partner's accusation, but try as he might, be couldn't exactly deny that he had been acting a bit..off lately. His chest feels tight whenever he sees Wilford, and even though he's been with him for a while now, he couldn't help but feel such a strong urge to kiss those pouty lips any chance that he could. Dark huffed with an air of annoyance, but Wilford was right. And damn if he didn't hate how smug his gorgeous face looked right about now.

"That's utterly preposterous, Wilford. I've never been even remotely as ' _soft_ ' as you claim me to to be,-"

"You literally made love to me last night after cuddling for two hours. Stop lying to yourself, babe. You're as soft as it gets for those that you love, and yes, I said love. You love me, and you definitely love that ball of angst with the knife fetish. Just do us all a favor and admit it to yourself. You'll feel better, I promise." Wilford said reassuringly, leaning forward to peck Dark's blushing cheek.

Dark didn't have a single thing to say in response to that statement. Sometimes he was incredibly transparent, even though he held such pride in the level of control he had over himself. Obviously, this time he wasn't as reserved with his emotions as he'd like to be, and no amount of blind denial was going to change that. He cared. And now it was time to act on it.

"Perhaps you're right, darling. I have been rather _sentimental_ as of late, and I can only attribute these strange feelings to the aforementioned emotion you refer to as ' _love_ '," He confessed, and Wilford sighed with a roll of his eyes. This was about as close to a confession as he was going to get, and knowing Dark, it would be the only time he actually admitted that Wilford was right after all. 

"Attaboy, Darkling," Wilford smiled, patting Dark's cheek lovingly, "Now, go in there and lick his wounds until he stops that infernal crying. Lord knows it's not going to quit on its own."

Dark sighed, nodding in agreement. With a quick kiss to his lips, Wilford was gone, off to do whatever it was that occupied his time when he wasn't with Dark. But this is something he needed to do alone anyway. 

Dark reached for the door handle, twisting it and entering the guest room with a new air of confidence in his steps. Anti was still curled up in a ball, looking rather pathetic as he wept. But in all honestly, Dark understood why he felt such misery, eating away at him until he was just a pile of dry bones. Their eyes locked as Dark sat down on the bed, and for the first time in their entire relationship, Anti felt warmth radiating from Dark's aura. It was usually cold and hostile, inciting a level of caution within the hearts of men and demons alike. But now, it was so inviting and calm, almost soothing if Anti thought about it. It felt like a mother's hug, but then again, what exactly did a mother's hug feel like? Anti certainly didn't know, but he'd imagine it felt a little like this.

"I..," Dark began, choosing his words carefully. "I believe I know of a way to save your beloved human from the clutches of his captor and to potentially gain back the ownership of your heart." 

Anti arched his brow, staring wide-eyed at the man he thought he knew fairly well. Dark was offering assistance? Who in the hell was this impostor and where the fuck was the real Dark being held?

He's never once offered to help someone with anything that didn't benefit him in some obscure way, so why would he start now? Was he missing something? Some subtle inflection in his tone or perhaps something he said that might give away his true purpose?

"I realize that I haven't been the best example of what a ' _friend_ ' should be. It's my fault that you're in this mess in the first place, and so, I feel that it is my duty to offer you a solution, a way out of your eternal torment, so to speak," He continued, and Anti listened. Quietly taking it all in.

"I only wish to help, Anti. Because I care."

It was silent for a few moments, and Dark thought that maybe Anti would reject his offer, or worse, berate him for caring enough to ask. But none of that actually happened. Anti sat up as best he could, clutching his aching chest as he tried to steady his ragged breath.

"I'm listening."


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure that something like this will work, Dark?" Anti inquired, those glistening green eyes reflecting so much pain and anxiety that it sent a pang of grief straight to Dark's chest. The demon was lying against the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest to try and relieve the searing pain he felt inside of his soul. His nose was buried in the fabric, inhaling the last remnants of Marvin's scent that still saturated the sheets. It helped a small bit, but the ache would never actually cease until he had the sorcerer secured in his arms once again. It was a pitiful sight. One that drove Dark to this point in the first place.

He was completely dependent on Dark, placing every ounce of trust he had into the Eldritch demon's capable hands. Dark wasn't in the business of doing anything half-assed, and if he committed himself to a certain task, he would make sure that it was done to the best of his ability. But taking on someone like Phantom was going to be exceedingly difficult, even for a being of Dark's caliber. Anti could only hope that he would be strong enough to defeat this threat once and for all.

"Do you not trust in my abilities, Darling? Phantom and I are cut from the same cloth, and where there are similarities in strength, there are also similarities in weakness." 

"You have a weakness?" 

Anti seemed surprised at the revelation, unable to recall a moment when he had ever witnessed Dark in a weakened state. He was always so poised and controlled, reigning in his emotions to appear calm and collected in almost any situation. Anti envied that. To have such control over yourself that you begin to feel nothing. It certainly would have saved him from the fate he was suffering now, but he also wouldn't have been able to experience what true bliss actually is. Being with Marvin is like feeling the sun on your skin after an eternity of darkness, and no matter how much it burned him he wouldn't ever want to retreat back into that abyss of loneliness again. 

The demon nodded, and the answer he gave in response to that question wasn't anything that Anti would have ever guessed it to be.

"Everyone has a weakness, my dear. Mine just so happens to have brown eyes and a sassy smile."

 Anti smiled softly, finally seeing this so-called weakness that reflected in Dark's eyes at the mere mention of his lover. Love wasn't a weakness, but to someone like Dark, who's unfamiliar with this type of feeling, it would seem to be that way. It was refreshing to witness such a soft side of the man he thought he knew, and at that moment Anti felt close to Dark in a way that he never had before. 

"And Phantom, what's his weakness? He doesn't love Marvin. Not like I do."

"You're right, he doesn't," Dark said, walking towards the mirror that they would use to travel to the underworld. "But he's greedy, and I'm going to use that deadly sin against him to bring about his demise."

Anti nodded, finally working up the courage to remove himself from the safety of that bed. Marvin needed him, and he couldn't just sit there wallowing in his own self-pity while Phantom does unimaginable things to the man he loves. His pain would never amount to the suffering that Marvin has to ensure at that hands of that monster. He would put a stop to it, or he would die trying.

Anti shambled towards to mirror, panting as the pain increased tenfold. Dark gave him a concerned look, silently questioning if Anti would even be capable of doing something like this. But the demon waved him off, seemingly unphased by his affliction.

The journey into the looking glass was a lot rougher this time around, causing Anti's glitches to worsen. His skin color was almost a translucent shade of white, showing the black veins that ran underneath like a roadmap. Dark hefted the weak demon up, tossing Anti's arm over his shoulder to steady him as they walked towards the building lit up with deep crimson. Anti was wheezing, eyes hooded with fatigue. The closer he came to his heart and the magic that surrounded it, the worse he felt.

Dark seemed to understand this, resolving to leave Anti just outside the door until the deed was done. He only brought the demon with him to ensure that Marvin would trust him enough to comply with his instructions. What he was about to do was uncharted territory for all of them, and the sight of such a horrifying thing could frighten the human, or worse, kill him from the fear alone. Dark has only ever scratched the surface when it came to his gifts, and this would unleash the full power of what the Eldritch abomination could really do. 

Dark sat Anti down next to the stairs, crouching as the demon slumped to the ground in a heap. He was so very weak, and if this didn't work or Marvin died in the process, it would literally kill Anti. He had to be sure of his actions, for everyone's sake.

"Are you going to be alright out here by yourself? I can't take you in if your condition is this severe, but I worry about your safety, Anti." Dark murmured, his hand cupping the demon's cheek almost lovingly. Anti simply nodded, not wanting Dark to fret over him when he needed to focus completely on Phantom. Everything rests in his hands now.

"I'll be fine," he rasped, clutching his chest weakly. "You just worry about Phantom, okay? He needs to be stopped, and I would help you do that if I could, but I'd only get in the way. Marvin needs us, Dark. Don't let that bastard snuff him out."

Dark sighed, letting Anti's words sink in. If this were Wilford he'd do absolutely anything within his power to save him. And even though this tiny human has no place within Dark's heart, Anti does. To save Marvin would be to save Anti.

Dark leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to Anti's forehead before rising to his feet. It was now or never.

"Don't fret, love. This will all be over soon."

 


	21. Chapter 21

The long hallway leading to Phantom's office was eerily lit in deep shades of crimson, making visibility a bit difficult for anyone that wasn't used to such an environment. Dark's eyes adjusted fairly easily though, pupils widening until his irises were completely covered up with the dark pigment. This was most likely a scare-tactic for any would be crusaders that showed up without Phantom's knowledge. Despite his best efforts, Phantom was not gifted with foresight. His biggest blind spot was the future, and so he was stuck gazing into the past from his place behind his crystal ball. Dark remained calm and collected as he glided across the hallway, strong hands smoothing out his suit jacket and fixing his cuffs. Any and all emotion seemed to have drained from his facial features, leaving him with this expression that could chill a stream of magma with a single look. The pressure to do this right was immense, but Dark could handle it just fine.

Usually, Phantom's disembodied voice would be there to greet whoever came through the door, luring them in like a month to a flame, or frightening them away with some sort of curse or spell. Whatever the case, it was strangely absent for Dark's arrival.

Instead, the sorcerer himself was waiting to greet the Eldritch abomination, sitting behind his desk with a wide grin on his face. The entire room seemed to be cast in the same dim lighting that the hallway was, but with a snap of his fingers, it was gone, replaced with bright white lights that temporarily stole his eyesight as he stepped into Phantom's office. Dark winced, blinking away the harsh lighting as his eyes adjusted. Phantom was in the business of playing games with the people he took advantage of, but Dark was wise to his tactics. Phantom may think that he's smart and manipulative, but Dark is better at playing the game than he ever would be.

"My, what an unexpected pleasure this is," Phantom rumbled, one hand gripping his cane while the other lazily stroked the hair of someone Dark couldn't see. "Who did I have to piss off for you to finally grace me with your presence, Dark?"

"I'm here of my own volition, Phantom."He said plainly, seemingly unphased by Phantom's jeering tone. It was all a game anyway.

"Is that so? Forgive me if I don't immediately go for the bait, Dark," Phantom chuckled, "What the hell do you want?"

Dark let his gaze wander around the room, silently mapping out the location of Anti's heart, and then to seek out the human he was here to rescue. To Phantom, it simply appeared that Dark was just taking in the scenery of his office like anyone else would. Nothing seemed to cause a reaction, so Phantom didn't call any attention to it when the demon strode forward and sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"I wish to make a deal with you, Darling. It's as simple as that."

Phantom sat up and a little straighter, shoving whomever it was that was kneeling next to his feet away from him. And that's when Dark saw the little flash of pearly-silver out of the corner of his eye. Marvin fell to his side, catching himself on his elbow to stop his mask-covered face from hitting the hardwood floor. From what Dark could see, Phantom had beat the ever-loving shit out of him. Marvin's lip was split and bleeding, coating his bruised chin in sticky streams of blood. His clothing was torn and stained, his hair a tangled mess of frizz and blood. It looked horrible, but Dark remained emotionless to it because he had to.

"Oh? The mighty Darkiplier needs my assistance?" He jeered, grinning like some ancient predator with too many teeth and an unquenchable thirst for flesh. "You've never asked a soul for help before, so why now? Why come to me?"

"Because there are things in my personal life that plague me, and I've heard that you are quite skilled in your particular craft. The 'why' isn't the important part, Darling. In this case, it's 'who'."

"You? In love?" Phantom asked incredulously, blinking as if that would help his mind comprehend the request. Dark was in love? Impossible. 

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems that even I am susceptible to this disease," he began, appearing disgusted by his own words. "I can't bear the thoughts, the soft actions in the dead of night, the sheer weakness that stews in my blood like poison from a serpent's bite."

He paused for dramatic effect, taking a deep breath before continuing with his sob story. The key to effective illusion is misdirection, and boy was Phantom eating this shit up like a four-course meal.

"I've attempted to rid myself of the problem by exterminating the source of my affliction, but once presented with the opportunity to pluck it at the root, I simply couldn't."

"And what do you require of me? Love is quite a pricey gift, Dark. Even for someone like you. What are you willing to offer up in exchange for your little slice of heaven?"

And there it was. The opening that Dark needed to make his plan a success was right there, presented to him on a silver platter. Phantom was far too blinded by the prospect of striking a deal with the all-powerful entity known as Dark to even take a second glance at the situation. His greed was clouding his mind, just like Dark hoped it would.

"You see, unrequited love is like watching someone die. I simply wish to close my eyes to it. I desire the object of my affections, and I'm willing to part with the one thing that makes me human in order to obtain that."

"And that would be?" Phantom probed, growing more invested by the second. Dark had him right where he wanted him. He just needed Phantom to take the bait.

"My heart. I will give you my heart in exchange for my beloveds," Dark said, his expression a bit detached from the situation. Phantom didn't initially respond to Dark's request for a trade, but he'd already made up his mind long ago. An opportunity like this is only presented once in a lifetime. The notion that he would have Dark's beating heart displayed on his mantle like a trophy was overriding that little voice of caution that warned him to tread lightly. Dark was a very skilled manipulator, and he shouldn't take what he says at face value like this, and yet...

"Deal." 

Phantom extended his hand, dark eyes flashing maliciously as they shook in agreement. Dark's chest tightened, but his expression remained blank. He had Phantom in his clutches, now it was time to seal his fate by the hand of his own greed. With a snap of his fingers, a contract was drawn up, resting against the smooth surface of his desk. Phantom rose to his feet, eyes downcast to the broken man lying across the floor. His foot swiftly and harshly connected with Marvin's exposed chest, and Dark could hear the crack of his ribs fracturing as he let out a strangled yelp.

_Don't react..._

"You know, Dark," Phantom said, nailing Marvin in the stomach with his shoe-clad foot, "You are right about one thing." A few more kicks to the chest and face were given to the defenseless man, and Marvin wheezed as he tried in vain to protect himself. 

_Don't react..._

"Love is a disease," he hissed, kneeling down to grip Marvin's blood-soaked hair, "A virus that kills and weakens the body and mind. You'll _lie_ for it. _Steal_ for it. And eventually, you'll _die_ for it," he rumbled, spitting on Marvin's cracked mask before throwing him back down to the floor that he was chained to. "Those sins will always come back to bite you in the end, but who am I to deny you an existence of misery and pain that this pitiful creature and his lover now know?"

Phantom stepped over Marvin's limp body, catching a flash of something in Dark's eyes before his expression softened into nothingness once more.

"Do your worst, Phantom. My heart for Wilford's. That was the deal."

"Indeed it is," Phantom growled, placing the quill in Dark's hand, eyes locked on the ink as it moved across the bottom of the contract. "But unlike the other's, I'm going to take what I'm owed from you personally."

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. Phantom gripped the collar of Dark's dress shirt, roughly ripping it open and sending the buttons flying across the room. Those greedy hands were running up and down the smooth expanse of Dark's chest, pushing the Eldritch abomination back against the chair as he leaned down to seal the deal with blood, just like he had with Anti. Phantom's lips pressed against Dark's, harshly biting down on his bottom lip as they kissed. The demon pulled back, collecting the droplets of sweet-tasting blood and smearing them across the top of the crystal ball cane.

"Now comes the fun part," he purred, placing the cane down on the desk with giddy excitement. Dark braced himself for what was to come, inhaling slowly then exhaling. This was for Anti and Marvin. He could do this. 

Phantom's hand plunged into Dark's chest, punching the air from his lungs as the demon's hand clasped around the pulsing mass that occupied the left side of his chest. With a harsh yank of his arm, Phantom ripped the mass from Dark's body, watching as the gaping hole in his chest quickly closed up. The pain was boarder line unbearable, but the expression on Phantom's face when his dark eyes finally connected with the "heart" in his hand was priceless. Dark began to laugh, softly at first before morphing into a full-grown cackle. The mass in Phantom's hand wasn't a heart. Dark never had one to give away in the first place. Instead, a small, black void was slowly crushing the fingers that held onto it. Phantom tried to release it, howling in pain as the swirling void began to pull his very essence into its core.

"What the fuck is this?!" He yelped, backing into the desk and knocking his cane to the ground, shattering the crystal ball and releasing Dark from his deal.

"My heart," he said, laughter growing louder as the void grew to the size of a melon, pulling pieces of Phantom into its hungry core. His skin was coming off in sheets, bones crushing from the pressure. Phantom tried to fight it, screaming as it sucked him in like a black hole. His body was snapped in two at his spine, allowing the void to swallow him whole as it pulled him in. There was only a ghostly echo of a scream reverberating throughout the room as the wind that encircled them died down and the void closed, locking Phantom inside forever.

"I was born from the core of a dying star, Darling. I was never human." Dark murmured, rising from his chair. The office was a disaster, with broken crystal and glass everywhere. And there, lying limply in the middle of it all was Marvin.


	22. Chapter 22

The slumped over body on the ground outside suddenly jolted, twitching with life once again as the pain in his hollow chest dulled to a soft ache. Anti gasped, eyes widening as he sat straight up, placing his back against the building's exterior wall for support. For the first time in days, he felt as if he could breathe a little easier without the crushing pain caving in his chest. In his mind that only meant one thing. Dark won, and Phantom was gone.

A breathy laugh of relief escaped his throat, quickly morphing into a hacking cough as the strain on his body strengthened for a moment. The demon shakily rose to his feet, hand braced against the brick wall as he stumbled towards the front door. Anti was overjoyed. Marvin was safe and they were free to be together if Marvin decided that was something he wanted to pursue with Anti. And even if he didn't, Anti was happy that Marvin could freely choose his destiny, rather than what the alternative once was. 

He pulled the door open, cringing at the broken glass that littered the floor of the hallway. The walls were damaged, the lights blown out from the raw power of Dark's "heart". It looked like a twister hit the inside of this place, and his mind went straight to Marvin when he didn't hear him speak. What if Marvin died along with Phantom? He didn't know the specifics of their arrangement, just that Marvin was terrified of defying him and that his life was not his own anymore. But he couldn't stop himself from overthinking every little detail, retracing every step to try and recall what type of magic they were actually dealing with here. Of course, this was something they should have thought about before engaging with Phantom, but there was no point in thinking about that now. And he prayed to whoever was listening that Marvin was okay.

His feet shuffled down the long hall, broken glass crunching underneath him as he hastily moved towards the destroyed office. The first thing he noticed was Dark, crouched beside something on the ground. From this angle, he couldn't see what exactly it was, but it was completely motionless and limp. Dark's head turned at the sound of weak footsteps. He rose up, his hand holding a cracked porcelain mask stained with blood. And that's when Anti saw him. The demon felt the air rush from his lungs, and the pain in his chest tripled in intensity once his eyes met the cloudy blue of Marvin's lifeless eyes. 

"No," he choked out, his throat closing up as tears welled in his dull green eyes. "W-why isn't he moving, Dark? What did you do to him?!"

The Eldritch demon didn't know what to say in this moment. Grief was never one of his strong suits, and the air of hopelessness and despair hung like a poisonous cloud over them as Anti dropped to his knees and cried out. 

"You p-promised he would be okay. I trusted you!" 

Dark felt like a child, completely lost as he witnessed Anti collapse head first into a deep pool of agony. The weight of Marvin's passing was quickly pulling him under, and Anti was left drowning in his own tears as he wept. His cries were broken and strained, carrying a deep-seated pain with them as they swirled around Dark's head. This wasn't supposed to happen. Marvin was an unintentional casualty of this plan, and now Dark could feel the pressure of that decision crushing his shoulders. He should have thought this through. He's usually so meticulous in everything he does, but his judgment was clouded by his need to rectify the situation. He was honestly just trying to help, but it cost Marvin his life in the end.

"Phantom knew about the affair, Anti. He was angry and Marvin paid for it," Dark softly spoke, placing the broken mask down on the floor next to Anti, who now cradled it against his chest in a vain attempt to feel Marvin's presence once more. "I wanted to interfere, but I couldn't. I-I was only thinking of you, Anti. But in my negligence to help your human, I've hurt you more than Phantom ever had. I'm so sorry, my dear friend."

"I-I just w-ant to be w-with him," he meekly whispered, clutching Marvin's mask that was now wet with blood and Anti's tears. The demon at Dark's feet was completely powerless, and those emotions of intense despair began to bleed into Dark, causing him to shed a tear for the first time since he came to be. He was desperate to fix this, but how in the hell could bring someone back from the dead? Dark wasn't gifted in that way, and so he felt completely useless. 

Anti crawled towards Marvin's body, placing the mask back on his bruised face as he cradled him in his arms and gently rocked to the tune of a broken song. His voice was barely audible, but it was loud enough for Dark to hear. 

"You are a miracle," he softly sang, the lyrics broke apart by quiet sobs and hiccuped breaths. "And I'm not spiritual, but I think you're a saint, yeah, I think you're an angel."

Dark was pacing, hands threading through his hair as Anti's infectious emotions became far too much for him to bear. His eyes were frantically searching for something, anything to make this right.

"Come back," he wept, the tears sliding down his cheeks and landing on Marvin's face. "Come back to me, my little glimpse of bliss, for I'm nothing without you."

Dark was seconds away from breaking down as well, trying and failing to hold it all in for Anti's sake. Until he spotted the only crystal ball that was left intact, sitting unprotected on Phantom's mantle. There was a glorious light dancing inside, slowly swaying to the sad melody that Anti sang to Marvin. It was like a light turned on inside of a dark room, and Dark suddenly knew just what to do. His hands wrapped around the intricate crystal, dropping down to knees in front of Anti as he gently rocked Marvin's body. 

"Open his mouth, Anti," Dark instructed, quickly smashing the crystal against the floor and releasing the light that was trapped inside. Anti blindly obeyed, pressing his thumb down on Marvin's battered chin to part his lips. The light swirled around Anti, caressing his wet cheeks like a warm pair of lips before it dipped down to fill Marvin's empty lungs like a breath of fresh air.

Marvin's chest rose up, slowly rising and falling like he was barely breathing. Anti watched in stunned silence as Marvin's swollen eyes cracked open, meeting his stare with those gorgeous baby blues. Anti exhaled shakily, unaware that he was holding his breath until his chest began to feel tight and his heart started to race. He was unaware that the glass case that contained his heart was now empty, but he could feel his pulse slowing down to match Marvin's as the sorcerer gazed up at him, the ghost of a smile playing on his cracked lips.

"Did someone save me?" he murmured, fingers gently lacing with Anti's. The demon couldn't help but smile as he glanced up to meet Dark's teary eyes. "Yeah, baby. I think someone did."

 


End file.
